La Loba de Darien
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 2. libro de la serie lobos Wyndham. La hermana de Darien Chiba fue asesinada por un hombre lobo y él debe encontrar el líder y destruir a la manada. Él "rescata" a una mujer de la propiedad del hombre lobo creyendo que ella trabaja para el líder, Nicolás Wyndham. Una atracción intensa y un sexo erótico surge, ¿Pero cómo se sentirá él cuando averigüé que ella es también un lobo?.
1. Chapter 1

**La Loba de Darien**

**Hola mis niñas aquí les traigo otra historia mas que nos encanto mucho y la queremos compartir con ustedes. nosotras creemos que ya muchas leyeron Prisionera del Amor que fue adaptada por ShinsaDeChiba. Bueno este es el segundo libro de la Serie Lobos Wyndham 02 Antología Secrets Volumen 8, esperamos que os disfruten mucho. Rew si :)**

**OS DEJO 4 CAPIS**

**PD: Prisionera del Amor es el 1 libro por si acaso.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

La hermana de Darien Chiba fue asesinada por un hombre lobo y él debe encontrar el líder y destruir a la manada. Él "rescata" a una mujer de la propiedad del hombre lobo creyendo que ella trabaja para el líder, Nicolás Wyndham. Una atracción intensa y un sexo erótico surge, ¿Pero cómo se sentirá él cuando averigüé que ella es también un lobo?

**Capitulo 1**

Serena lo olió antes de verlo.

Había estado paseando por la rosaleda, lo cual sonaba agradable, pero en realidad era frío y lamentable, siendo pleno invierno en Cape Cod1. Tembló mientras andaba entre las ramas desnudas, no podía soportar mirar al líder de su manada hociquear a su compañera por un segundo más. Lo cual la hacía parecer una vaca celosa. Lo cual sólo contribuía más a su desdicha.

Era una mujer lobo. Una buena, de hecho, pero esto no significaba que no pudiera sentirse triste y sola, al igual que una persona normal. No es que no adorara a Nicolás y Rei Wyndham. Habría matado por ellos. _H__abía_ matado por ellos. Eran el sol y la luna para ella y, siendo ahora compañeros, ellos consolidaban su mundo. Otorgaba a sus líderes de manada el respeto debido a un macho alfa y su hembra, pero más que nada, los amaba como amigos.

Pero estaba sola y probablemente siempre lo estaría. Su madre se había apareado con un humano y esto le había traído solamente dolor. Había querido más para su hija. Serena prometió a su madre que sólo se establecería si encontraba la felicidad absoluta en un compañero. Adecuado y bueno, excepto que esto más o menos condenaba a Serena a una vida solitaria. Lo cual para una mujer lobo, era por lo general un desastre.

Mientras Nicolás había sido un solitario también, había sido distinto. Pero una vez que Rei llegó (o, como Rei indicaba: "Fue secuestrada"), las cosas se pusieron emocionantes durante algunos meses. Ayudar a la nueva hembra, que no era mujer lobo, del alfa a instalarse había sido una sorpresa tras otra. No había tenido nada de tiempo para sentirse sola.

Ahora Rei había dado a la manada una maravillosa niña, había hecho su hogar con los hombres lobo, y nunca recordaba su antigua vida. En este momento no había ningún conflicto; aunque esto era bueno para la manada, no ayudaba para nada a que Serena se distrajera de sus problemas.

La completa felicidad de Nicolás junto a su compañera sólo hacia a Serena más intensamente consciente de su propia soledad. Los quería, pero sólo podía verlos acurrucarse y oler su lujuria, por un cierto tiempo, antes de necesitar caminar o lloriquear compadeciéndose de sí misma.

La manada, pensó gravemente Serena, no era un lugar para personas solitarias. Los hombres lobo eran seres enormemente gregarios y tendían a aparearse de por vida lo más pronto posible. Las personas solitarias se metían en líos, y una persona solitaria que se metía en demasiados líos era apartada de la manada. Ser apartada era malo.

Muy malo.

Se estremeció, recordando a Seiya. Él era el único macho expulsado que había conocido alguna vez y, por Dios, era suficiente. Tenía a Seiya en mente porque su excluida primogénita, Neherenia, acababa de dejar las tierras de Wyndham después de una breve visita.

Después de que Seiya hubiera sido desterrado, Neherenia había permanecido leal a ese saco de pellejo sin valor. Ya que ninguna manada daría la bienvenida a un expulsado, los dos habían vagado por el país durante años. ¡Lealtad admirable, excepto por el precio que la pobre muchacha había pagado! Su padre había muerto hacía un año y Neherenia todavía vagaba.

No, un hombre lobo aislado realmente hacía más mal que bien, y ella no tenía ningún derecho a envidiar la felicidad de Nicolás y Rei. Mejor dejar la casa y llevarse su mala actitud con ella. Por eso, la rosaleda en febrero. ¡Por eso probablemente, cogería un resfriado por esconderse en la escasa nieve… y se lo merecería! Por eso, había un desconocido en las tierras.

Sus pensamientos se descarrilaron en repentina confusión cuando olió y capturó la esencia otra vez. Desconocido, sí. Macho. Sin manada. Probablemente un reportero; Nicolás Wyndham era un millonario carismático, bien parecido que con frecuencia era cortejado por reporteros. Ahora que se había casado y tenía una hija, —los periodistas— (frunció el labio) constantemente trataban de conseguir una foto de la beba para la revista _People_.

Encontraría al hombre y lo escoltaría fuera de las tierras; la propiedad Wyndham era una propiedad privada. Dejando de lado sus infortunios, estaba, como siempre, el deber. Se volvió para buscar y vio al desconocido a aproximadamente quince yardas de distancia.

De repente se enfureció consigo misma porque él no debería haber podido acercarse sigilosamente a ella, con viento o sin él, si no hubiera estado ocupada ahogándose en un océano de autocompasión. Y también estaba asombrada, porque él se veía... bien, asombroso.

El desconocido, que se acercaba rápidamente, llevaba el cabello negro oscuro sujeto en una coleta. Era considerablemente alto, fácilmente una cabeza más alto que ella, vestía unos vaqueros tan descoloridos que eran casi blancos, y un sobretodo negro que rozaba pasando sus rodillas. Y sus ojos... sus ojos eran del color del océano durante el primer día del invierno, de un azul oscuro y llenos de controlada furia. Capturó de nuevo su olor: limpio y fresco, como el lino recién planchado. Lino macho. Lino increíblemente magnífico, muy masculino. Lino en el que podría envolverse a sí misma, hundir sus dientes en...

Su boca se abrió de golpe, tanto por la inesperada aparición del hombre como por su buen aspecto. Él era el más guapo que alguna vez hubiera visto entre aquellos que no integraban la manada. ¡Mala suerte! tenía que patearle fuera de la propiedad.

Él abrió la boca y ella habló, también; dijeron al unísono: —No puedes estar aquí.

Reaccionaron al unísono, también: —¿Que no _puedo_ estar aquí?

Serena lo contempló, casi con miedo de hablar, y oyó que él decía:

—Realmente lo siento. Esto es increíblemente peligroso. Trataré de no hacerte daño.

Su increíble velocidad la impresionó, ella lo dejó golpearla. La golpeó con la palma de la mano, justo debajo de la barbilla, con suficiente fuerza como para caer de golpe en la tierra congelada, con bastante fuerza como para dejar inconsciente a un humano.

Al instante, la levantó en sus brazos, llevándosela como si fuera un novio demente. Demente y ciego… no había notado que no la había dejado fuera de combate.

Ultrajada, le agarró la nariz y se la retorció. Él aulló y la dejó caer; su trasero golpeó pesadamente contra el barro. Él se llevó ambas manos a la cara, pero no antes de que ella viera que le había producido una hemorragia nasal. Bien.

—Esta es una raza terrible —advirtió él nasalmente, todavía agarrándose la nariz—. Usted no puede estar aquí. —Agarró su codo con una mano ensangrentada y tiró. Ella se puso de pie y no se movió. Él tiró más fuerte. Ella le dio una patada en el tobillo y oyó el 'crack' y su gemido al mismo tiempo.— ¡Señorita, por Cristo, estaba intentando salvar su vida!

—Mi vida no necesita ser salvada, retrasado mental, idiota, imbécil. Aparte sus pervertidas manos de mí o le deslomo.

—Joder —refunfuñó él. La soltó tan repentinamente que ella se tambaleó. Entonces retrocediendo él sacó un arma, y le pego un tiro en la garganta.

Darien miró a la bellísima rubia perder el equilibrio y tuvo que luchar contra un suspiro de alivio. ¡Ostia, qué pifiada! Él había pensado que no la reduciría nunca. Era su maldita culpa… estaba tan preocupado por hacerle daño realmente que había sido demasiado suave. No había tenido corazón para darle un golpe realmente fuerte. Y había pagado el precio: su nariz todavía manaba sangre. El tranquilizante había surtido efecto (¡gracias a dios por la consigna del Boy Scout)! pero ¿ahora qué?

Después de años de investigación, de untar manos, de golpear cráneos al tiempo, de hacer algo para conseguir la información que necesitaba, finalmente, _finalmente_, tenía a los bastardos asesinos arrinconados. Su vuelta de reconocimiento había sido interrumpida al instante cuando había encontrado a la mujer. Había estado vigilando a los Wyndham durante semanas y había memorizado su rutina... este era el momento del día cuando las tierras estaban, por lo general, desiertas. Pero allí estaba ella —obviamente ella no había leído sus notas de vigilancia— directamente en la línea de fuego, mirándole con aquellos grandes ojos, probablemente preparándose para hinchar esas cuerdas y chillar como un alma en pena.

¿Quién habría pensado que una muchacha con cinco pies de nada y con los ojos del color de las pálidas aguas sería tan difícil de dejar fuera de combate? ¿Quién habría pensado que ella metería tales tortazos?

¿Quién habría pensado que él no sería capaz de dejar de contemplarla?

Se arrodilló, sacó el dardo tranquilizante de su garganta, y comprobó su pulso. Regular y fuerte. Extrañamente fuerte. Era como si estuviera en un sueño ligero, y no drogada inconsciente. Si no conociera el hecho de que todos los hombres lobo eran hombres, se preguntaría...

La levantó sorprendido otra vez por lo ligera que era. Su ropa sucia pesaba más. ¿Ahora que hacer con ella? No podía dejar ese delicioso bocado tendido en los alrededores para que cualquiera lo mordisqueara. Por otro lado, si tenía libertad para pasear por los terrenos de Wyndham, probablemente sería una buena fuente de información. Quizás era esclava de los hombres lobo.

La cólera aumentó ante el pensamiento de ese pequeño dulce a disposición de esos monstruos. Bien, él podría ayudarla, y seguramente ella podría ayudarle. Cuando se despertara, le bombearía cualquier información que pudiera proporcionarle.

La idea de bombear a la rubia trajo una oleada de calor a su ingle, lo cual lo molestó como el infierno. _Tienes una mente sucia, compañero,_ se dijo. _Sólo porque no has follado desde_ _hace..._

Emprendió el viaje de regreso hacia su camioneta. Wyndham y su manada de perros asesinos no iban a ir a ninguna parte. De cualquier forma su hermana había estado esperando mucho tiempo en la tumba por la venganza. Conseguiría la información que necesitaba, se ocuparía de que la rubia siguiera su camino, y volvería para vengar a su hermana.

Que Dios ayudase a quien se cruzase en su camino.

**Continuara…**

**Bahía de Massachussets**

1


	2. Chapter 2

**La Loba de Darien**

**PD: Prisionera del Amor es el 1 libro por si acaso.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

La hermana de Darien Chiba fue asesinada por un hombre lobo y él debe encontrar el líder y destruir a la manada. Él "rescata" a una mujer de la propiedad del hombre lobo creyendo que ella trabaja para el líder, Nicolás Wyndham. Una atracción intensa y un sexo erótico surge, ¿Pero cómo se sentirá él cuando averigüé que ella es también un lobo?

**Capitulo 2**

Serena abrió los ojos y dijo:

—Voy a arrancarte la piel por esto.

A su lado, el idiota-imbécil-gilipollas que le había pegado un tiro, dio un salto por la sorpresa. Oyó el 'batacazo' del libro de él al golpear el suelo, y se sentó.

Y casi se cayó, mientras una onda de mareo se cerraba de golpe en ella. Rápidamente cerró los ojos, y tanteó el borde de la cama.

—Tan pronto como ponga mis manos sobre ti. Muerte. Agonía. Grito. Preveo todo esto pasándote. Quizás varias veces.

Él había recogido su libro, y ahora ella sentía las calmadas manos sobre sí, aliviando su espalda.

—Toma las cosas con calma, monada. El tranquilizante conlleva un puñetazo.

—Créeme idiota, pendejo, imbécil —dijo ella—, no sabes lo que es un puñetazo.

—Ni siquiera deberías estar despierta todavía —apaciguó él.

Le agarró la muñeca, se la retorció, lista para quebrar el hueso en astillas, ya oyendo sus gritos...

—Deja de hacer eso, hace cosquillas.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tener la fuerza de un recién nacido? —Había pensado gritar atronadoramente. En cambio lo que le salió fue un lamentable resuello.

—Probablemente por el resto del día. — ¿Y el patán tenía, el descaro, la temeridad, el _valor_, de parecer compungido? ¿Después de golpearla, dispararle e invadir una propiedad privada?

—¿Por qué entraste ilegalmente?

Ella abrió los ojos y captó la habitación en un vistazo y un olfateo: color crema y un dormitorio blanco, ventana al sur, cama de matrimonio, mantas de lana, suelos de dura madera con una horrorosa necesidad de ser encerados, bolas de naftalina en el armario, armario forrado de cedro. Y él, sentado en la silla solitaria, sosteniendo su libro (_Venganza para Maniquís_) y mirándola con sincero interés. Sus ojos azules oscuros estaban pensativos, y encorchetados con líneas de risa. Como si alguna vez se riera. Su cabello estaba sin la cola de caballo; las hebras negras rozándole los hombros.

—Me alegra que me lo preguntes —dijo él. Lamentablemente, ella había olvidado la pregunta—. Ese es un mal sitio. ¿Trabajas allí? ¿Ellos te obligan? No importa. No tienes que volver, cielo.

—Gracias, _cielo_ — Puf. ¿Habían enviado a este palurdo para advertir a los Wyndham sobre algo? La alarma perforó la niebla producida por la medicina—. ¿Está Nicolás en peligro? ¿O Rei?

La cara de él no cambió, pero sus labios se volvieron blancos. Y su olor... este cambió tan rápidamente que casi quemó sus fosas nasales. Humo acre. El olor del peligro, el olor del odio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces? —preguntó despacio, agradablemente—. A Wyndham.

_Ten cuidado, Serena_.

—De siempre —dijo ella inmediatamente—. Él es mi jefe —_Y_ _de toda una hueste de otros seres que tú nunca, nunca comprenderías_—. Y si está en problemas, tienes que decírmelo. Y si eres tú quien le trae problemas a él o a los suyos, te mataré.

—Dios, eres hermosa —dijo suavemente, que no era la respuesta habitual a una amenaza de muerte—. Deberías ver que feroz pareces. Él no vale esa clase de lealtad. Si supieras lo que es...

_Si tú supieras lo que soy yo_... Estaba empezando a ponerse realmente, realmente cabreada. ¡Oh, que haría por una oportuna luna llena ya! Esto no era sólo por la humillación de ser cogida en lo que era prácticamente su patio delantero. Era porque era un hombre común, nada extraordinario en lo absoluto, y lo había hecho parecer _fácil_.

—¿Quién eres? —casi espetó ella.

—El tipo de UPS1. Pero estamos hablando de ti, monada.

—No lo estamos. —Ella tuvo ganas de saltar de la cama y sacarle la información retorciéndole el pescuezo—.Y no has contestado mi pregunta.

—Bueno —dijo él con exasperante raciocinio—, tú tampoco.

_¿Así, verdad? ¿Piensas que puedes burlarte de mí, chico simio2? Veremos._

—Mi mandíbula —dijo ella—, duele como el infierno. —Hizo que sus ojos se abrieran; parpadeando patéticamente—. ¿Por qué me golpeaste? Yo no hice nada.

Chico simio tuvo la cortesía de parecer avergonzado.

—Lo siento —refunfuñó—. No quería que dieras la alarma. Además, en cualquier caso, no quieres estar allí, cariño. Es un mal sitio. Y también va a empeorar mucho.

Serena no escuchaba más. Su cabeza se estaba despejando, aunque su cuerpo todavía se sintiera tan flácido como la pasta demasiado cocida. Una serie alarmante de hechos se desmenuzaban dentro de su cerebro.

Hecho: este hombre logró entrar en las tierras sin que nadie le avistara hasta que estuvo encima de ella.

Hecho: él sabía luchar.

Hecho: él había venido armado.

Hecho: él la había drogado, se la había llevado, y nadie lo sabía, y nadie lo había detenido.

Hecho: a él no le gustaba Nicolás.

Hecho: parecía que a él le agradaba ella.

Hecho: ella tenía que detener a este hombre.

Hecho: ella no podía hacer una mierda hasta que tuviera de nuevo fuerzas.

Hecho: ella no podía dejar que se largase hasta que hubiera recuperado sus fuerzas. Es más, ella no se marcharía, no antes de que entendiera exactamente lo que él representaba para su manada.

¿Conclusión? La desnudez estaba en su futuro. Posiblemente un montón de esta. Él era un hombre y ella estaba, francamente, bien provista. Echaría una mirada a sus tetas y olvidaría todo excepto su nombre. Esto compraría tiempo de recuperación y le drenaría toda la información que pudiera.

Era molesto: podría contar con los dedos de una mano cuantas veces había conseguido follar en los dos últimos años; era muy selectiva. O, como su amigo Kelvin decía, —extrañamente frígida—. Ahora tenía que gastar una preciosa energía en seducir a este humano.

Serena no era una mujer promiscua en modo alguno... no, de hecho, estrictamente no era una mujer en absoluto. Un animal de manada en primer lugar y para siempre, todo lo que era, hacía, y decía era perfilado por ese conocimiento, esa identidad. Cuando el líder estaba en peligro, la manada estaba en peligro.

En el momento en que la manada estuviera en peligro, haría cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria.

—Mi cabeza —susurró ella, con un suave aliento.

—¿Qué? —dijo el idiota, flexionándose más cerca.

Luchó contra el impulso de gritar, "¡Te pillé!", puso la boca justo sobre la curva de su oído y murmuró:

—Me duele taaaaanto la cabeza... ¿Por favor, podría tomar un vaso de agua?

—Ah. Seguro. Perdón, yo debería haber... —El retrasado mental se alejó, y no pudo evitar contemplar la excepcional manera en que su culo llenaba la trasera de sus vaqueros. Sí, de hecho, la categoría mundial de asnos tenía aquí un culo de categoría mundial. Desvió sus pensamientos de vuelta a un camino más serio... entonces recordó que su culo _era_ el asunto serio, al menos hasta que su metabolismo eliminara lo último de aquel odioso tranquilizante de su sistema.

El idiota volvió con un vaso del agua, que ella prontamente derramó por todas partes en su blusa.

—¡Ah, está frío! —Chilló, lamentándose interiormente —Kelvin se desternillaría de risa si pudiera ver esto— y estremeciéndose exteriormente mientras sus pezones se ponían duros y firmes. Y que cara puso él, había estado ayudándola a sentarse, y casi la dejó caer de vuelta sobre las almohadas. —¿Tienes una camisa que puedas prestarme? —Tanteó los botones de su blusa empapada.

Darien parpadeó, cautivado por la piel suave y pálida de Serena que quedo al descubierto cuando se quitó la tela mojada. Se preguntó si ella tenía fiebre. Se preguntó si _él_ tenía fiebre. Sabía quién era esta tía lista. Había tomado sus huellas mientras estaba inconsciente, las analizó en el ordenador portátil, y hacía más de una hora que había averiguado su nombre. La tecnología era fenomenal.

Serena Tsukino, lugar de residencia: Wyndham Manor. Lugar de trabajo: Wyndham Manor. Patrón: Nicolás Wyndham. Pero ella había probado el servicio social justo al salir del colegio, suerte para él, por lo que sus huellas estaban en el archivo. Madre fallecida, padre desconocido. Había fingido no saber nada de esto, por supuesto, y comenzar un interrogatorio suave, y no se había sentido contento al oír lo protectora que era con los Wyndham.

Obviamente le tenía cariño al tarado, ¿Hasta que punto? Había amenazado con matarlo, lo había asaltado, y se había quitado la blusa y —sí, allí iba el sujetador—uno espumoso, de color celeste que hacía juego exactamente con sus ojos.

De acuerdo.

Llevaría más que una blusa mojada distraerlo.

Él era Darien Chiba y tendría su venganza. Él era Darien Chiba y ella tenía las tetas más preciosas que hubiera visto alguna vez, toda la piel cremosamente blanca con pezones del color de las rosas salvajes. Él era Darien... uh... Chiba... y...

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Muchísimo —susurró, puso las manos en los hombros de él, derribándole, la boca en su oído, los pequeños dientes blancos hundiéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja, y la sensación se disparó directamente de su oído a su ingle.

Tanteó, buscando una manta para cubrirla, y en cambio sus manos encontraron la firmeza deliciosa de los pechos. Se arqueó contra él, con la lengua en su oído, y su boca encontró la garganta de ella. Se meneó deliciosamente, tirando de él, y luego su camisa se deslizó de sus hombros y flotó hasta el suelo.

Su contoneo había tenido un buen efecto; ella estaba desnuda, él estaba desnudo, su ropa en un montón caído en el suelo. Su piel suave producía un erótico contraste contra las mantas de lana, y por un momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándola. Sus ojos celestes eran enormes, dominaban su cara, las cejas doradas arqueadas encima de ellos hacían su mirada dulcemente sorprendida. Su cabello corto estaba deliciosamente desordenado en desarreglados rizos rubios, rizos tan brillantes que casi eran de plata, y sus miembros eran delgados, pero de apariencia fuerte. Sus uñas eran cortas, de manera casi brutal, y tuvo tiempo para un rápido pensamiento analítico: Son cortas porque se las muerde todo el tiempo. Se preguntó de qué tendría que preocuparse una tía así de mona. Los hombres probablemente se tropezaban entre sí intentando cuidar de ella.

Entonces ella abrió los brazos y él cayó en su abrazo, y fue el final de su análisis. Por primera vez en años, los pensamientos de venganza escaparon de su mente mientras se dejaba envolver en su cremosa suavidad.

Serena se preparó para el peso total del zoquete, pero para su sorpresa él se sostuvo sobre las manos y bajó sobre ella suavemente, casi con cuidado. Le acarició el cabello desordenado con la mano, y luego descendió la cabeza para posar la boca sobre la de ella, la lengua rozó sus dientes y cuando ella separó los labios complaciéndolo, pudo sondear su boca. Su gusto la abrumó, todo humeante calor masculino, y jadeó.

Nunca se había apareado con alguien que no fuera de la manada. Esto era en parte por un autoimpuesto compromiso hacia su madre y en parte por pura inquietud. Siempre en alguna parte de su subconsciente, se preocupada acerca la posibilidad de poder lastimar a un hombre corriente. Y realmente, ¿no era este su problema? Ella había prometido a su madre que no se aparearía en la manada... pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para emparejarse con un humano corriente. Ahora estaba aquí, ganando tiempo, y él no parecía tan corriente, este hombre, y sus manos, lo que sus manos hacían, no parecía del todo corriente tampocooooooo...

—¡Ah! —Sus caderas corcovearon. Él se movió, arrodillándose junto a ella, y colocó su pulgar en la punta de su clítoris, los otros dedos extendidos y descansando contra sus muslos, apenas tocándola, casi _sin_ tocarla, pero moviéndose tan despacio y delicadamente que ella casi podía... sentirlo... y esto la volvía loca. Mientras tanto, se apoderó de su pecho, pellizcando su pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, con fuerza suficiente casi como para provocar dolor. Entre la palpitación de su pezón y el toque leve, delicado, ligero entre sus piernas, estaba a mitad de camino hacia un orgasmo. ¡Ridículo! Había estado tocándola durante menos de un minuto. Ella no era una maldita muñeca a cuerda. El ni siquiera le _gustaba_. Ni siquiera... ella no... ella... sintió una inundación de calor entre las piernas y extendió la mano.

Ella lo encontró, duro, caliente y largo, y apretó, y el volteó la cabeza hacia arriba y clavó los ojos ciegamente en el techo, los músculos del cuello se destacaban en un rígido relieve. Él giró la mano y el pulgar se movió ahora dentro de ella.

Serena quiso alcanzarle otra vez pero él guardó aquella enloquecedora distancia, casi como si tuviera miedo de estar demasiado cerca. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, y en la luz de la tarde parecía una perfecta tarjeta postal, por la forma en que la luz lo bañaba, haciéndolo parecer más bronceado de lo que era. Podía ver los músculos moverse bajo su carne tensa y, alargando la mano, sintió la tensión en su abdomen. Él se contenía, tan rígidamente y se preguntó por qué. Podía oler su urgente lujuria y esto la encendió; sabía que él quería empujarla hacia abajo y sepultarse dentro de ella hasta que ambos gritaran. ¿Entonces, por qué se contenía?

Es más, se preguntó como había conseguido complicarse tan rápidamente en lo que había comenzado como una técnica de demora, un acto para el que había estado preparada para que le desagradara, o al menos encontrarlo aburrido.

Él le sonrió, se estiró para alcanzarla, y le cogió la barbilla con la mano. Se contemplaron el uno al otro y Serena se olvidó de respirar, tan asombrada de que pudiera existir ahí tal ternura, un momento perfecto entre desconocidos.

Entonces él la movió con cuidado, la puso sobre el estómago, y le apartó con su rodilla los muslos. Ella podía sentir sus pulgares a ambos lados de la columna, presionando, apaciguando, e instintivamente se arqueó a su roce. Entonces sintió una firmeza sedosa, y se dio cuenta de que él arrastraba la punta de su miembro hacia abajo por su columna, entre la hendidura de sus nalgas, y se detenía en la apertura de su vagina. Esperó impacientemente, pero él permaneció quieto. Se inclinó. Murmuró:

—Soy Darien.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se elevó hacia él.

—Y tú eres Serena.

La punta desnuda de él atormentaba su entrada inferior, casi descargándose dentro, pero no completamente, y se tragó un gemido. Sus dedos estaban en ella, extendiéndola completamente para él, pero todavía no entró, todavía se demoró.

—Dilo, Serena.

—Darien. —La palabra fue casi arrancada de ella—. Tú eres Darien.

Él se rió entre dientes, profundamente en su garganta, casi un ronroneo.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Él empujó avanzado y estaba casi —¡casi!— dentro de ella, pero no completamente. Ella comenzó a temblar. ¿Había imaginado que ella tendría la ventaja en esta seducción? ¿De verdad?

—Por favor...

—Serena, vamos a tener una larga y agradable conversación cuando yo termine —Entrando en ella ahora, al completo, la hinchada cabeza empujando, empujando—. Acerca de ti... —Otra pulgada—, las compañías con las que andas... —Otra—. Y tu jefe. —Repentinamente se salió de ella, y podría haber gritado. Su dedo sustituyó su miembro, sumergiendo, atormentando, sintiendo su humedad resbaladiza, y entonces acarició la flor apretada de su ano, suavemente frotando allí el centro rico en terminaciones nerviosas. Ella hizo un sonido de sorpresa que subió a un chillido sordo cuando él despacio empujó el dedo penetrando aquel anillo de músculo apretado.

—Tranquila.

—No —Ella trató de alejarse gateando —nunca, nadie jamás había...— pero él le dio un rodillazo y no pudo conseguir el efecto de palanca que necesitaba. Cuando él llegó a la altura del primer nudillo sintió su miembro en la entrada de la vagina, y esta vez no hubo ninguna introducción suave, esta vez, estuvo dentro de ella al instante, mientras su dedo se deslizaba alrededor despacio, sólo un roce y después vuelta atrás, nada de grandes golpes dramáticos, sólo una presión en conjunto y un suave serpenteo. Podía sentirlo en todas partes, llenándola, tomándola toda.

—Sí, tendremos una larga y agradable conversación —dijo, su voz tan espesa que apenas podía entenderlo. Se retiró y su dedo se detuvo; estaba razonablemente segura de que su corazón se detendría—. Sobre tu desafortunada elección de colegas —Él se hundió hasta el fondo.

Ella gritó.

Gritó contra la almohada mientras él arremetía, sacudiéndola, mientras la tomaba una y otra vez, con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, y la otra mano... haciendo cosas dentro de ella, haciendo cosas que ningún otro hombre le había hecho antes... y siempre su miembro, pulsando, enorme y una cosa terrible, haciendo su voluntad, ignorando sus súplicas, sus gritos, sólo empujando y abriéndose paso, y era una cosa terrible, una cosa terriblemente _maravillosa_, porque de alguna forma las tornas habían cambiado, ella no lo usaba, él la usaba a ella.

Ella lo mataría. Lo mataría por hacerla gritar. Lo mataría si se detenía.

—Serena —gimió él. No le permitía moverse, no escuchaba sus gritos, pero sus manos en ella eran suaves—. Serena, ah, _Dios_ —Su ritmo aumentó, se hundió de golpe en ella, la cama se movió, ella se afianzó y empujó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza como pudo, porque podía percibirlo, sentirlo, su orgasmo estaba en el horizonte, estaba casi allí, y otro dedo se sumó al primero en su interior, estirándola, y eso fue suficiente, eso la volteó.

Intentó echar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar, pero todo lo que se le escapó fue un gemido salvaje cuando corcoveó contra él. Lo sintió agarrarse fuertemente por detrás, sintió que la semilla de él se vertía en su interior, realmente podía sentir el cambio de temperatura cuando calentó su interior, y se corrió otra vez, tan rápida y ferozmente que unos puntos blancos bailaron en el borde de su visión.

Él se retiró, saliendo de ella, y se derrumbo, sola, en la cama. Yació sobre su estómago durante mucho tiempo, temblando por los efectos secundarios del sexo más sobrecogedor (_¡con un humano! ¡un humano!_) que había tenido alguna vez, entonces finalmente se giró y lo miró.

Para su sorpresa, se había puesto los vaqueros, estaba sentado en la silla y la miraba con hambriento interés, del modo en que un lobo mira a un cervatillo que cojea. Ella todavía podía oler el almizcle que ellos habían creado. Podía olerse, en él.

—Ahora —dijo él, sonriendo, y ella no se preocupó mucho por aquella sonrisa, en absoluto—, hablemos sobre tu jefe.

**Continuara…**

**1**** UPS, **_**United Parcel Service Inc**_**. Empresa internacional de mensajería fundada en EEUU en 1907.**

**2 _Monkey boy, _en el original, termino peyorativo que hace referencia al cruce entre hombre y simio utilizado en varias películas de culto del género de terror y ciencia-ficción**

1

2


	3. Chapter 3

**La Loba de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Argumento**

La hermana de Darien Chiba fue asesinada por un hombre lobo y él debe encontrar el líder y destruir a la manada. Él "rescata" a una mujer de la propiedad del hombre lobo creyendo que ella trabaja para el líder, Nicolás Wyndham. Una atracción intensa y un sexo erótico surge, ¿Pero cómo se sentirá él cuando averigüé que ella es también un lobo?

**Capitulo 3**

Serena se quedó sin aliento debido a la sorpresa, inspiró jadeando herida. —Tú... tú me has utilizado.

Él parpadeó.

—Bueno, tú me utilizaste primero. De hecho, hasta cierto punto, tú me diste la idea.

Lo miró enfurecida. Se sentía como una tonta, ¿se libraría del sentimiento de culpabilidad si lo acusaba de algo? Se estaba comportando como una cría. Bien, esto no le ayudaba. En ese momento, se _sentía_ como una nenita. Él tenía razón, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de aceptar... ni disminuía el dolor. No obstante, se comería sus propios ojos antes que dejarle ver cómo se sentía. —Sí, es verdad, yo empecé —dijo lentamente—. Está bien, ya que aparentemente disfrutas forzando a las mujeres para conseguir lo que deseas.

¡Anotación! Un color brillante cubrió las mejillas de él. De pronto se sintió un poco mejor. Era complicado sentirse triunfante, mientras todavía le latían los muslos debido a lo que le había hecho. Por un momento un pequeño, pequeñísimo momento , se le había olvidado todo sobre la manada, todo lo relativo a que este hombre era una amenaza para sus líderes. Sencillamente... sencillamente no estaba en sus cabales. Podía contar con un sólo dedo las veces que esto le había ocurrido. Hasta ayer, no hubiera necesitado ningún dedo.

Darien se aclaró la garganta, obviamente irritado al ver que su interés estaba en otra parte.

—Esto... ¿Dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Tú escoria de jefe. Tu...

—No voy a decirte ni una puta cosa acercade Nicolás Wyndham, cretino, cerdo, fornicador, y puedes irte a... ¡Deja ya de reírte!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando dijo "cerdo" y siguió riéndose, a pesar de la orden específica de no hacerlo. Finalmente se detuvo y la miró admirado. —¿Alguna vez te ha dicho alguien que utilizas los insultos de tres en tres? ¿Cretino… cerdo… fornicador? ¿Idiota… pendejo… imbécil? ¿Nunca nadie te lo había mencionado?

—Sí. Nicolás Wyndham, lo hizo. —Se le borró la afectada sonrisa de su cara—. No sé que quieres con él o de él, pero para mí es...

_El hermano que nunca tuve_ —pensó.

—Mi amigo más querido y no sólo no voy a decirte nada sobre él, sino que te haré besar el suelo si te acercas a él con intención de hacerle daño.

Sin duda Nicolás se reiría de su bien intencionada defensa, porque un líder de manada que no pudiera luchar contra los intrusos no sería el líder de la manada por mucho tiempo. Aún así, su orgullo le exigía hacer algo.

Él negó con la cabeza. —Pobre criatura ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que es, o sí? Supongo que te has dejado engañar por su cara bonita.

—No me deje engañar por la tuya —dijo ella fríamente. Él sonrió burlonamente, lo que lo hizo parecer mucho más joven. Lo hizo parecer encantador. Cuándo con toda seguridad no lo era.

Se incorporó bruscamente, probándose a si misma, complacida al darse cuenta de que no se mareaba. Impaciente saltó de la cama y se quedó de pie en el suelo con los puños apoyados en las caderas. La mirada de Darien se deslizó hasta sus senos y prácticamente podía oír su C.I.1 cayendo en picada. Muy pronto abriría la boca y una plateada línea de saliva descendería por su mentón.

—Me largo, idiota, pendejo, imbécil. No me gusta que me rapten, me droguen… y… ehhh… me seduzcan…

—Técnicamente, —indicó él a la ligera—, tú fuiste la que incluyó el sexo en la ecuación Yo sólo fui… ehhh… un alumno dispuesto.

—Ese es un pequeño detalle. De todos modos, aléjate de Wyndham o te arrancaré las orejas y las podrás utilizar como gemelos. —Dicho esto giró y se encaminó, dirigida por el olor del producto de limpieza…, probablemente al cuarto de baño.

_Era_ el cuarto de baño. Excelente. Cerrando y trancando la puerta ignoró la risa proveniente del dormitorio. En cualquier lugar, Serena era siempre la persona más baja y estaba acostumbrada a que las personas hombres se rieran de su ferocidad generalmente la risa terminaba cuando tenían que escupir los dientes para evitar asfixiarse.

Ya era hora… ya había pasado la hora… de irse a la mierda de Dodge. No se fiaba de sí misma si estaba cerca del Insufrible. Cuándo él se rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella pensó en acercarse a mordisquearle la garganta, lamiendo y probando su sudor y… ahh, sí, era hora de irse.

Divisó una ventana encima del lavabo y la abrió. _Tres pisos… hmmm. Una casa grande_. Podía saltar con facilidad al suelo, pero tenía un pequeño problema, estaba desnuda. Eso no le inquietaba… a los lobos no les importaban esas cosas… pero se suponía que debía preocuparle. En este pueblo, aún siendo el territorio de Nicolás y Rei, vivían más humanos que hombres lobo.

Arrancó la cortina de la ducha… una ridiculez con estampados de alegres patos, ¿Los pequeños bastardos se estaban burlando de ella? ¡Ya verían!.. y los tiró al suelo. Hubo un ¡paft… paft.. paft! cuando los ganchos de la cortina se soltaron, pero no oyó pasos acercándose. Bien.

Rápidamente se envolvió con ella, era una especie de "pato exquisita" toga de plástico. Con un pequeño gruñido se retorció para salir a través de la ventana, y se dejó caer sobre el techo del porche, casi veinticinco pies abajo.

Y lo atravesó.

_¡Esto no estaba planeado!_ Pensó, mareada por la sorpresa. _Estúpidas y viejas casas de Cape Cod con techos de porche de mala calidad! ¡Y eso son astillas en mi... aarrgh! Parece que este día no va a terminarse nunca_.

Se puso lentamente en pie y escuchó a Darien bajando atropelladamente las escaleras.

Salió corriendo.

**Continuara…**

**C.I.: Coeficiente intelectual**

1


	4. Chapter 4

**La Loba de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 4**

Serena entró cojeando en la Mansión familiar Wyndham o, como Kelvin la llamaba, La Central Carnívora, a una habitación que era una combinación de comedor y sala de estar. Observó a los presentes durante un breve momento, empapándose de la atractiva escena familiar. Traía con ella el caos, las malas noticias y las astillas, y se sentía reacia a perturbarlos.

Kelvin, su mejor amigo, estaba absorto leyendo un ejemplar atrasado de _Martha Stewart Living__1_. Era alto, corpulento, duro, musculoso, etc., etc., y hacía unas tartas de queso como nadie. Su Corvina Chilena, servida en una cama de espinacas salteadas, tenía un aspecto tan delicioso que podría hacer llorar a un hombre adulto. Kelvin estaba convencido de que la señora Stewart era una astuta mujer lobo camuflada y leía cada revista, aunque estuviera hecha jirones, buscando indicios que lo confirmaran. Cuándo se publicó el artículo sobre el _filete tártaro_, estuvo seguro de que ella había cometido un error fatal.

Rei y Nicolás, los líderes de la manada, estaban acostados sobre la alfombra delante de la chimenea que estaba encendida. La pequeña Lara se encontraba media oculta entre ellos. Estiraba cuidadosamente un pie descalzo y rosado, (un piecito que parecía una chuleta de cerdo con dedos), y se reía cuando su madre le hacía cosquillas, luego lo retiraba y lentamente alargaba el otro pie hacia su padre.

Rei se había acostumbrado a este lugar, si no completamente, por lo menos con unos mínimos problemas después de la primera semana infernal. Serena a menudo se preguntaba si Rei echaba en falta su anterior vida. Nunca había traído amigos a la mansión, y nunca hablaba de su familia. Era como si no hubiera vivido verdaderamente hasta que Nicolás la tuvo… ¡casi literalmente!... a sus pies.

Serena sintió en la garganta la conocida opresión producida por la sensación de envidia que luchaba por liberarse, y peleó hasta hacerla retroceder. Se sentía feliz por Nicolás, de verdad, y adoraba a Rei. Sólo que a veces soportarlo era duro, eso era todo. Ellos eran tan felices..., mientras que ella acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida con un hombre que trataba de sonsacarle información.

Se aclaró la garganta delicadamente. (¡Ah…chmn!), se sintió satisfecha al escuchar los gritos de consternación que provocó su llegada. Después de todo lo que se había magullado su orgullo (¡y su trasero!), el día de hoy, agradecía estar rodeada de la familia.

Rei, su mejor amiga y la hembra alfa de la manada, era la que gritaba más fuerte. La rubia de largas piernas corrió hacia ella, sosteniendo en sus brazos a Rini, mientras inspeccionaba a Serena con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

—¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

—¡Ñahh! —añadió Lara, ondeando su mano gordinflona.

Serena agarró la mano de la niña y se la besó suavemente. Lara poseía los pulmones de la madre, y el carisma del padre. Era una llamativa niña de cabello oscuro, brillantes rizos y ojos del color del coñac añejo.

Nicolás recorrió con la mirada sus moretones y magulladuras, notó el olor a sexo sudoroso y a plástico, percibió su cansancio y fastidio. —¿A quién tengo que matar? —demandó tranquilamente.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Kelvin, apresurándose a reunirse con el pequeño grupo.

—Sólo mi orgullo ha sido lastimado. —Sentía que la cortina de ducha empezaba a resbalársele y la ajustó—. Pero con seguridad de manera permanente. —Se dirigió a Nicolás y Rei—: ¿Podemos hablar?

—No me dejes de lado —protestó Kelvin. La gente a menudo se confundía y creía que el chico rubio de anchos hombros y Serena eran hermanos. A excepción de su altura se parecían mucho, aunque los ojos de Kelvin fueran del color verde de las hojas húmedas—. Yo también quiero oír qué te sucedió. Empieza por "fui a pasear" y termina en "entonces decidí ponerme una cortina de ducha muy mona".

—Ahora no—dijo. Odió tener que hacerlo porque en realidad Kelvin _era_ un hermano para ella y no había secretos entre ellos. Cuando su madre murió y ella fue a vivir a la mansión, el la adoptó de manera informal como compañera de equipo.

Pero le correspondía al líder de la manada enterarse el primero del peligro. En concreto, Darien había nombrado a Nicolás. Más tarde, él decidiría a quién contárselo. —Vamos, chicos. La cortina de la ducha me está picando.

De forma natural, Rei confió su hija a Kelvin. Lara aulló protestando, pero cuando Kelvin la lanzó al aire chilló encantada. —Hasta luego Serena —le dijo. Queriendo decir _Luego __me contarás la historia completa, ¿no es cierto?_

—Hasta luego, Dared —contestó utilizó el apodo que tenía desde que eran pequeños. Con toda seguridad, el hombre haría cualquier cosa si le preparabas un Triple Perro Dared2.

Entró en el estudio insonorizado y esperó hasta que Nicolás cerró la puerta. Luego les contó como había pasado la tarde. No omitió nada, a excepción de lo asombroso y maravilloso que había sido el sexo con Darien porque se sentía culpable.

—Uh… uh —musitó Nicolás con la mirada pensativa y perdida.

—Volvamos a la casa y veamos que problemático resulta ese Darien — dijo Rei sacudiendo la cabeza molesta. Serena advirtió que el instinto protector de la mujer se había despertado—. O podemos hacer que le arresten.

—¿Por? —preguntó suavemente Nicolás.

—Allanamiento. —Frunció el entrecejo inclinándose hacia él en busca de consuelo. El ceño disminuyó cuando le frotó suavemente los hombros—. Por ser un calenturiento pendejo, ¡por violación!

Serena tosió. —Ehh... no fue exactamente eso…

—¡Que importa la semántica! Nick, él esta ahí fuera buscándote. ¡No lo toleraré! Te lo digo en serio ¡_No lo toleraré_!

Serena no dijo nada. Rei había llegado a ser un miembro más de la familia, y era tan increíblemente intrépida que a menudo era difícil recordar que no era una mujer lobo. Difícilmente esta era la primera vez que alguien amenazaba a Nicolás quien controlaba una enorme fortuna y tenía trescientos mil hombres lobo bajo su mando. Era un objetivo tentador.

—De verdad, creo que tenemos que ir y dispararle, a modo de advertencia, en la columna vertebral —continuó Rei. Nicolás seguía masajeándole los hombros, ella levantó las manos y las cerró sobre las de él, cogiéndolas con fuerza—. Soluciónalo de alguna forma. Neutraliza a ese asno.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos, cariño?

—Ummm, no estoy segura, permíteme pensar, que tal... _¡Enciérralo!_

—No, él pagaría la fianza y quedaría libre, estaría cerca de nosotros y desconoceríamos sus intenciones.

—Eres insufrible ¿Siempre tienes que pensar en cada estúpido y pequeño detalle?

Él le sonrió. No había muchas personas que se atrevieran a hablarle así a Nicolás Wyndham. Desde que usaba pañales la manada le había mostrado respeto. A él le encantaba la afilada lengua de su esposa. —¿Cada estúpido y pequeño detalle? Al fin y al cabo se me ocurrió perseguirte a ti, ¿o no?

—Ja, ja.

Su sonrisa se marchitó y miró directamente a Serena, quien había estado pendiente del intercambio de palabras con evidente ansiedad—. ¿Serena, regresarás con él?

—Por supuesto —dijo haciéndose cargo del problema tan rápidamente como Nicolás. Sin lugar a dudas Darien era un hombre peligroso... Pero, ¿estaba solo?, ¿qué quería con exactitud, y por qué?, ¿hasta donde sería capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir su meta?, ¿con quién quería acabar? ¿Con Nicolás, con Rei y la pequeña Lara o perseguía liquidar a la manada completa? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Cuándo? Se maldijo a si misma por no haber pensado en esto antes de saltar por la ventana. Pero tenía tiempo para solucionarlo—. Dejen que me cambie y partiré inmediatamente.

—¿Partir? —los dedos de Rei se crisparon y, por ese detalle, Serena pudo deducir que su amiga deseaba tener un arma en sus manos—. ¿Por qué?

Serena comenzó a deslizarse furtivamente hacia la puerta. Cuándo los Wyndham peleaban, las lámparas de cristal temblaban y los cimientos de la casa se agrietaban. Pero Rei era una humana y, aunque en muchos aspectos fuera buena, nunca sería de la manada, por ello jamás entendería sus motivos. Quizás lo consiguiera con la cabeza, pero nunca con el corazón.

—Serena volverá a la casa, y se quedará con Darien. Conseguirá toda la información que pueda sobre él, sea de la forma que sea —Nicolás dijo esto con una calma absoluta y esperó.

Los ojos de Rei se agrandaron y parecieron salir de sus órbitas. —¡Quédate allí! —le espetó a Moira que intentaba alcanzar el pomo de la puerta—. Serena, no tienes por qué ir.

—Realmente, estaría más cómoda en mi habitación...

—Me refería a regresar con _él_.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Necesitamos saber qué está tramando. Mi posición es inmejorable... él piensa que soy una chica guapa, mona y sin cerebro. Además, le gusta follarme —agregó ignorando el rubor que subía por sus mejillas

Rei la miró boquiabierta, entonces se dirigió a Nicolás. —¡Nicolás, no la obligues a hacerlo! No tiene que... que prostituirse por nosotros.

Serena se rió y se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Los hombres lobo no se prostituyen —dijo él, luchando contra las ganas de sonreír—. No estoy obligando a Serena a hacer nada, ¿sabes? Ella vino como señal de cortesía. ¿Esto... cómo lo dirías tú? Para mantenernos informados. Sobre la cabeza de su mujer miró a Serena y compartieron un momento de perfecto entendimiento.

—Eso no correcto —insistió Rei tercamente.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué nos proteja? ¿Qué proteja a tu hija y a nuestros amigos?

—Bien..., de acuerdo... —exhaló ella bruscamente, apartando los rubios cabellos de su cara—. Me siento estúpida diciendo esto en voz alta, pero ella no tendría porqué dormir con él.

—Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a hacer —dijo Serena firme y aunque sentía las mejillas muy calientes. Nicolás la miró intensamente arqueando una de sus oscuras cejas.

—Serena puede cuidarse —dijo—. No es tu estilo el ser moralista, Rei.

La mirada de Rei iba de su marido a su amiga. Los miró como si viera una nueva forma de vida: con temor supersticioso.

Después de un largo momento, Rei sacudió la cabeza. Normalmente las diferencias entre sus culturas y especies no parecían tan grandes, pero hoy la brecha era enorme.

—Harás lo que te dé la gana, siempre lo haces —le dijo—. Pero esperar que Serena se ponga en peligro y tenga relaciones sexuales con un tipo peligroso por ti… es ir demasiado lejos. Eso es… —miró a su amiga y se detuvo. Serena la miraba fijamente sin comprender nada— ¡Ah!, olvídenlo. Es obvio que soy la única que ve un problema en esto. Muy bien, date el gusto, pasa un momento agradable, no te olvides de escribirme.

Atravesando la habitación, salió y acentúo su salida cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Nicolás se volvió y miró hacia el sofá.

—Este sofá es tan incómodo como parece —le informó a Serena compungido—. Qué pena que, probablemente, dormiré en él lo que queda de semana.

_¿A quien quieres engañar? Más bien será por un mes._ Serena sonrió tristemente. Realmente esto me halaga… si ella no me apreciara tanto, no le causaría ningún problema mi regreso a la casa. Pero no sé cómo explicárselo…, hacerle entender por qué eso _no_ es un problema..., que tengo que hacerlo… De hecho, debería estar ya de camino a la casa.

—Sí, pero primero escucha. Tienes que ser sumamente cuidadosa y no sólo por tu bien. Si Darien consigue acercarse… _—_sonrió mostrando los dientes blancos y afilados. Su gesto podría engañar a quien que no se diera cuenta que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos_—_. No me gustaría que mi mujer tuviera que disparar a otro tipejo en mi propiedad ni que el ruido despertara a la pequeña.

—No conseguirá acercarse a ellas. E incluso si lo hiciera, le sería sumamente difícil hacer daño a mi señora y a mi futura soberana mientras mastico su médula espinal_ —_dijo ella dándolo por sentado.

—¡Ah, Serena! ¿Te he dicho hoy cuánto te quiero? —le preguntó mientras la sonrisa llegaba por fin a sus ojos

Se rieron juntos, como compañeros.

**Continuara…**

**_Martha Stewart Living: _Popular revista estadounidense dedicada a los quehaceres del hogar.**

**2****Plato de pasta.**

**N/A: hola niñas aquí con otra historia que esperamos que sea de su agrado… dejen rew si… a partí de mañana subiré los capi de 2 en 2… saludos y cualquier duda no olviden preguntarnos, y si me equivoque con los nombres de los personajes en algunos capis les pido mil disculpas si. :) ….**

**Sayonara…**

1

2


	5. Chapter 5

**La Loba de Darien**

**Hola os dejo 2 capis mas, y mil disculpa por el inconveniente del capi 2 pero ya lo arregle, con tantas adaptaciones que tengo en el pendray no digo yo que me allá equivocado mis disculpas amigas… saludos y review porfa.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 5**

Darien se dijo a sí mismo que debía dejar de preocuparse por Serena.

Imposible.

Eso era muy molesto, porque tenía cosas mucho más importantes por las que preocuparse. El asesinato de su hermana había estado demasiado tiempo impune. Al fin estaba en su lugar, listo para golpear, un rubio, martillo de venganza vestido de jean.

Pero en vez de aceitar las armas, practicar su sleeper hold1 y asegurarse de que la remera para la venganza estuviera limpia —y fantaseando en general, acerca de sangre y gritos y otras cosas buenas como esas— estaba preocupándose por blondie2.

No se atrevía a salir nuevamente al porche. Cada vez que veía el agujero en el techo y los restos esparcidos por el suelo, se encogía, una acción que haría fruncir el ceño a los Marines y a varios personajes del bajo mundo que le habían ayudado a prepararse para esta semana. ¡Había estado tan desesperada por huir de él que se había tirado por la ventana! ¡Había estado tan desesperada por huir de él que se había ido a pie… con nada más que una cortina de ducha repleta de patitos cubriendo ese hermoso cuerpo! Con cada hora que pasaba se sentía más y más como un imbécil de primera categoría… y más y más frenético por la preocupación.

Examinó el tranquilo vecindario, sin suerte. Probablemente se había metido en algún agujero para curar sus cien heridas (y un millón de astillas). ¡Probablemente se estuviera muriendo! Todo porque…

Sonó el timbre.

Darien parpadeó. Nadie en la ciudad sabía quien era, era demasiado temprano para las galletitas de las niñas exploradoras, y ¿Todavía existiría algo así como el comité de bienvenida?

¿Le habría enviado _Wyndham_ el comité de bienvenida?

Como era su costumbre, Darien se impacientaba mientras limpiaba sus armas. Así que en ese momento sostenía una recientemente aceitada Beretta. Fue cuestión de un momento meter un cargador lleno y poner una bala en la recámara. Aún descalzo y sin camisa debido a que había estado (increíble, portentosa, maravillosamente haciendo el amor) con su cita (la hermosa, magnífica Serena) blondie, caminó hacia la puerta. En el momento en que llegó a ella, los delicados golpes se habían vuelto un insistente aporreo. Darien abrió la puerta, con el arma nivelada.

En la frente de Serena.

—Eres un hombre decidido, —fue todo lo que dijo, pasando por al lado de él. Llevando, nada menos que, una maleta. La miró fijamente. No pudo evitarlo. Se veía tan linda como una margarita de verano, usaba un vestido amarillo que hacía que sus ojos parecieran de un azul oscuro, casi como el mar. El dobladillo del vestido estaba una pulgada por debajo de sus rodillas, lo que no hacía nada por disimular el hecho de que andaba por ahí sobre unos tallos de calidad mundial. La parte de atrás del vestido se hundía en una pronunciada V, mostrando la cremosa piel blanca.

—Bueno, —dijo, cuando se hizo obvio que lo único que el podía hacer era mirarla boquiabierto—, regresé.

— ¿Huh?

Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo en voz baja. –Yo… dije… que… regresé… —Articuló en voz alta, como si fuera débil o sordo. En ese momento él se _sintió_ débil—. Me quedaré contigo hasta que enderecemos este enredo.

Tuvo la confusa sensación de encontrarse en presencia de un intelecto superior. ¡Con imponentes tetas! Sacudió la cabeza, firmemente. Concéntrate, idiota, se ordenó a si mismo. — ¿Enredo?

—Sí. Estás aquí para hacerle algo ruin, horrible, atroz, a mi amigo y jefe, Nicolás Wyndham. Yo estoy aquí para convencerte de que no lo hagas.

_Ahora_ estaba concentrado, agudo como un láser. —No tienes ni la menor posibilidad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Él… él es un monstruo. Mató a alguien que yo amaba.

Blondie ni siquiera pestañeó. Ni una sacudida, ni una falsa muestra de compasión. Solo frialdad. —No. Él no lo hizo.

Darien se sorprendió, tanto por su seguridad como por su conclusión. Y francamente el que no se deshiciera en compasión fue de cierta forma un alivio. Las mujeres o se sentían asustadas como la mierda de él o, le tenían lástima. Ni lo uno ni lo otro lograba hacerlo sentir cómodo. Y no deseaba que Serena le tuviera lástima. Sobre todo no quería que le temiera. Era muy importante que no le tuviera miedo. No podría soportar si se arredraba ante él.

Jesús, ¿Por qué demonios le importaba? ¿Por qué sería importante si se asustaba como la mierda? Haría su trabajo más fácil. Y ¿Cómo era posible que defendiera a los monstruos tan velozmente, sin siquiera saber los detalles?

—Tal vez no él, —dijo al fin—. Pero uno de sus perros.

En la palabra "perros" su labio superior se curvó, revelando unos hermosos dientes blancos. Se precipitó hacia delante, incapaz de creer que estaban teniendo esta conversación. ¡Le estaba explicando cosas a una mujer que trabajaba para el hombre que había asesinado a su hermana! —Por lo que sea o por quien sea, Wyndham es responsable. No doy una mierda por los detalles. Es el dueño de los perros. Así que él me va a decir dónde puedo encontrar al perro responsable.

—Me gustaría ayudarte a descubrir quien fue el que lastimó a la persona a la que amabas, —dijo suavemente, alzando la maleta y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera—, Pero estás equivocado respecto a Nicolás. Total, absoluta, completamente equivocado. Me quedaré por aquí hasta que pueda convencerte de ello.

La observó subir la escalera en silencio. Después de un momento arrancó la mirada de sus piernas y se forzó a sí mismo a pensar. Su tripa le decía que Serena estaba con los chicos buenos. Su cerebro gritaba exactamente lo contrario. Pero no era el pensador más brillante del mundo, como su padre, los instructores que lo entrenaron, y los Oficiales a cargo habían señalado en más de una ocasión. Estaba vivo el día de hoy porque escuchaba a sus instintos e ignoraba a su cerebro. Sería un tonto si comenzaba a ignorar a sus entrañas ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca.

Serena era un verdadero tesoro oculto de información. No era que ella planeara decirle una mierda. Su admiración, ya alta, subió un punto más. Era una caja fuerte, y si la resquebrajaba con las herramientas apropiadas, obtendría el oro.

Después de un momento descargó el arma, la guardó, y subió detrás de ella.

**Continuara…**

**Sleeper Hold. Es una llave en artes marciales que se utiliza para desmayar a alguien apretando su arteria carótida**

**2**** Blondie: Rubia sexy, usualmente cabeza hueca**

1

2


	6. Chapter 6

**La Loba de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 6**

—Entonces... ¿qué? ¿Somos compañeritos de habitación? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí. —Serena desempacó la maleta, tiró la ropa en la cómoda vacía, cercana a la ventana. Y trató muy, muy duro de no mostrar lo contenta que estaba de verlo otra vez. No era la primera mujer en la familia que se sentía de esta forma, recordó con excitación y desesperanza. Su madre, también, se había visto desgarrada entre el deseo y el deber. Excepto qué su madre había sido humana, y su padre un lobo beta que la dejó para formar su propia manada. Dejó a su madre, embarazada y sola en una ciudad cercana al mar. Si no hubiera sido por el padre de Nicolás que las acogió…

Había una lección allí: el amor te vuelve estúpido. En su lecho de muerte, su madre había alabado a su ex amante, que le había plantado su semilla una noche y luego la había dejado para mejorar su situación. Serena amó a su madre, pero odió su debilidad.

—Aprecio lo que estás tratando de hacer… creo, —estaba diciendo Darien, sonando confundido… como siempre—. Y me alegra ver que estás bien. De hecho, estoy muy interesado en escuchar la historia de tu viaje de regreso a la mansión. Y que hiciste con mi cortina de baño… a propósito compré una nueva, por si necesitas… uh… refrescarte. Pero todavía estoy un poco confundido.

—No me sorprende.

Él ignoró el sarcasmo. —¿Qué haces exactamente para Wyndham?

—Soy su contable.

—Su contable.

—Sí.

—Uh… no pareces una contable.

—Obviamente lo parezco, porque lo soy. —"Contable" era subestimarla un poco. Tenía una maestría en Negocios Financieros, otra maestría en Relaciones Comerciales Internacionales, y una maestría en Literatura Japonesa (esta la había hecho por diversión). —¿Cómo se ve tu contable?

—No tengo un contable, —admitió—. El año pasado hice unos ocho mil de los grandes.

¡Ocho mil de los grandes! Ella había hecho un cheque por esa suma para la semana en que se realizó la celebración del nacimiento de Lara. Demonios, su bono de navidad era casi el doble de esa suma. —Hmm, ¿No es el negocio de la venganza terriblemente lucrativo?

Él sonrió, lo cual, con fastidio, hizo que sintiera un hormigueo en las rodillas. —Eso es casi cierto. Sabes, Serena, si vas a quedarte aquí, probablemente debamos establecer algunas reglas de convivencia.

—¿Tales cómo…? —Aquí venían las aburridas tonterías humanas… el dormiría en el sillón, tendrían un horario para usar el baño, _hablarían de lo que sentían_ de una forma realmente… _realmente constructiva_. Le explicaría sobre lo difícil que era ser un hombre moderno cuando todo lo que realmente quería era llorar y compartir su brillante mente con alguna pobre perra, y ella pretendería no estar semi-consciente por el aburrimiento.

Enderezó los hombros. Estaba dispuesta a soportar muchas cosas por Nicolás, Rei y Lara. Tortura. Una paliza física. Compartir sentimientos de forma constructiva. —Estoy escuchando, lo que dices —dijo, obedientemente parafraseando el _Redbook_—. ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

—Bueno, —dijo, y notó… ¿Cómo podría habérsele escapado eso?... Qué se estaba desabrochando el cinturón. Ahora se estaba sacando los jeans deslizándolos por sus largos muslos, no usaba ropa interior. Ahora estaba tirando los jeans en un montoncito, sacándose la camisa por la cabeza y tirando de la banda para sacársela del cabello. Él sonrió y luego estaban volando hacia atrás y aterrizando en la cama, su fría desnudez presionada contra ella, calentándola a través de la fina tela del vestido. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla y olía a perfume salvaje. —La primera regla, creo, es que debemos estar desnudos, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella se rió. No pudo evitarlo. Luego estaba riéndose dentro de su boca mientras la besaba. Sus manos corrieron sobre él, codiciosas, y él la estaba toqueteando sin demasiada delicadeza. No le importó. Algo en su aroma la volvía loca. Pensó que su primera regla era excelente.

Los pensamientos de ambos eran:

_Él quiere dañar a la manada_

_Ella trabaja para los monstruos._

Pero en ese momento de pura lujuria, la lógica no tenía cabida. La única cosa que importaba era piel con piel y boca con boca. Preferentemente durante horas.

Hubo un ronroneante riiiip, y su vestido quedo hecho pedazos. —Me preocuparé por eso —dijo ella, jadeando— más tarde.

—Te compraré uno nuevo. —dijo emitiendo un profundo gruñido, y luego su boca estaba en uno de sus pezones, y después, aún mejor, sus dientes estaban sobre el mismo.

—Ese vestido valía una décima parte de todo lo que tú ganaste el año pasado

—Dios, adoro cuando calculas porcentajes mentalmente —gimió. Ella podía sentir la incipiente barba entre sus pechos... sobre su estómago... entre sus muslos—. Ahora háblame sobre el Plan de Pensiones, y los Planes de Ahorro e Inversión 401(k).

Ella se empezó a reír tan fuerte que perdió completamente el aliento. Lo que estuvo bien porque en ese momento su lengua se lanzó dentro de ella, por lo que tampoco hubiera sido capaz de respirar.

Sus caderas corcovearon contra la boca de él que alargó las manos, la agarró por la cintura, y la empujó firmemente contra el colchón. Durante todo el tiempo su boca exploraba afanosamente entre las piernas, los labios succionando y besando y la lengua sondeando. Serena se escuchó gritar a sí misma.

Él se retiró abruptamente, dejándola tambaleándose en el borde, y ella gritó nuevamente, esta vez de frustración. Gateó hacia él, pero la tomó por los codos y la dio vuelta. Su cara golpeó contra las almohadas mientras era forzada a aterrizar sobre su estómago.

—Dios, tienes el _más_ delicioso culo, —gimió, y sintió sus manos sobre ella, los dedos amasando su piel, con fuerza.

_Suficiente duro para marcar mi carne, _pensó conoscura excitación. La temperatura de su sangre se elevó tanto que literalmente veía rojo; la habitación ante ella estaba cubierta con una neblina roja. Sentía que la lengua se le engrosaba dentro de la boca.

Se dio la vuelta para descansar sobre la espalda, y lo agarró, y él se rió. Pero dejó de reír cuando le trabó los tobillos tras la espalda y obligó a su pelvis a bajar hacia la suya. De todos modos las mujeres tenían mayor fuerza en la parte inferior del cuerpo, y además, probablemente ella era dos veces más fuerte que él, quizás hasta tres veces más.

Él la dejó hacer. De hecho, ayudó… puso las manos entre sus muslos y con cuidado se los sujetó separados, así que cuando ella se elevó del colchón para encontrarlo, su miembro se deslizó dentro de ella sin pausa. Completamente, hasta la empuñadura.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un largo momento, después empezaron a mecerse juntos. Aún tenía las piernas envueltas a su alrededor pero ahora él estaba abrazándola, también, abrazándola y besándola profundamente mientras arremetían el uno contra el otro, y la cama chirriaba a su ritmo.

Entonces él bajo la boca hacia su cuello y le mordía la garganta con delicadeza, luego succionaba ávidamente su piel. _Su marca_, pensó ella de nuevo, y cayó en un vertiginoso orgasmo.

Un momento después, también él. Con una mirada hendida de placer, lo vio poner los ojos en blanco, sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba sobre ella.

—¡Cristo! —masculló él, justo antes de desplomarse sobre ella

—Sí, en efecto —replicó ella. Comenzó a empujarlo para que se apartara, pero él se aferró como un imán. — Por Dios, necesito levantarme y lavarme.

—No —murmuró él adormilado. —Mantén mi olor en ti. Por un tiempo.

Una petición razonable. Una que a ella le gustaba demasiado. Empezó a levantarse, pero él tensó el brazo sobre su cintura como una barra. Ella podría habérselo quebrado por el codo pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso se acurrucó cerca de él, y se quedó dormida.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: hola espero que les allá gustado mucho. Review si. Saludos amigas ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Loba de Darien**

**Os dejo 2 capis mas Review si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 7**

Serena se despertó de golpe en la oscuridad. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

—No, no, no.

Todo cayó en su lugar; estaba en la casa alquilada de Darien. Sus gemidos la habían despertado ¿Y qué diablos estaba mal con su voz? Sonaba como un muchacho, no como un hombre en la flor de la edad.

—No mueras, Oh Jesús, no...no mueras. Muerta. Muerta. Esta muerta. Mi hermana esta muerta _¡__Qué alguien me ayude!_

Extendió una mano. Demasiado tarde. Él se sentó tan abruptamente que la parte de atrás de su cabeza golpeó el cabecero. Lanzando los brazos con fuerza, la alcanzó justo debajo del ojo. Esto no lo frenó o terminó de despertarlo completamente.

Salió de la cama dando tumbos, ella se presionó la mano sobre el ojo golpeado y forzó a sus pupilas a dilatarse. Repentinamente donde había oscuridad se hizo la luz y consiguió dar una buena mirada.

El malvado y gran cazador de hombres lobo se tambaleaba por la habitación. Roncos sollozos le cerraban la garganta, se frotaba las manos compulsivamente. —Por todas partes… —dijo con voz quebrada—. Hay sangre y está... ¡Oh, esta por todas partes!.Amy, mi Amy.

Él cayó de rodillas y trato de limpiar la sangre imaginaría. Serena lo observó horrorizada. Él revivía la noche en que encontró el cuerpo de su hermana. Darien había conseguido hacer tan real la escena para ella, que casi podía oler la sangre.

_¿Qué es lo que estas mirando, tonta?_

Salió de la cama de un salto y de hecho se encontró a sí misma pisando alrededor del imaginario charco de sangre. Se inclinó hacia él. —Darien, amor, es solo un sueño.

—Amy, mi pobre Amy. Ella luchó y él... él... llegue demasiado tarde, si hubiera llegado a casa solamente media hora más temprano…

_Estarías muerto también._ —Amy ya terminó de sufrir, cariño. Vuelve a la cama.

—No puedo… ¿cama?

—Estas soñando, Darien. Es sólo un horrible, horrible sueño. Amy sabía que harías tu mejor intento. Amy sabía que la amabas… que aún la amas. Has dedicado tu vida a la venganza ¿No es así?

—Esto... sí. —Sonaba más fuerte ahora. La voz de muchacho lo había dejado. El hombre regresaba.

—Acuéstate conmigo. —Tiró con facilidad de él hasta ponerlo en pie, a pesar de que tuviera doce pulgadas y cincuenta libras más que ella. Lo llevó hacia la cama como a un niño—. Todo esta bien.

—No —dijo, volviendo a dormirse—. Nunca va a estar bien.

_Sobre eso, quizás tengas razón. _

—Ten cuidado Serena, ellos son hombres lobo. Se que suena increíble —bostezó acurrucándose contra su hombro—, pero ellos son los monstruos de los cuentos de hadas. Wyndham y sus perros.

—Lo sé —dijo suavemente, pensando: _Oh, que es lo que vas a hacer cuando te diga que yo soy uno de esos monstruos._

¿Y por qué le importaba?

Se despertó a causa de un delicioso cosquilleo entre los pechos y entreabrió un ojo para ver a Darien, mordisqueando en la hendidura entre sus senos. Aun estaba oscuro afuera. No eran ni las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Tu madre te hacia madrugar un poquito Darien?

El se rió burlonamente el sonido amortiguado contra su piel. —Muy gracioso. Vamos a ducharnos. La boca me sabe como si una rata muerta hubiera cagado dentro.

—Gracias por la visión. ¡Deberías escribir para Hallmark… hey… ouch! Bien, pues deberías. ¿Y por qué nos levantamos?

No la miró. —No puedo dormir —murmuró—. Cada vez que sueño profundamente, yo… yo... despierto. Venga.

Algunos minutos después, al terminar el ritual de aseo mañanero, él se encargaba de enjabonarla por todas partes mientras la caliente ducha caía sobre ellos. Serena gimió en voz alta de puro placer. Su lema siempre había sido: Si no vuelve tu piel rojo brillante, no es una ducha.

No hablaron del sueño. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que él recordara andar tambaleándose alrededor de la habitación, intentando lavar de las manos la sangre de su hermana muerta. Decidió no recordárselo.

—Eres la mujer más lista que he conocido —le dijo sin venir a cuento, enjuagándole los pechos otra vez. Entonces se enjabonó las manos y las deslizo de nuevo sobre la carne resbaladiza—. Y definitivamente, la más hermosa.

—¿A qué viene _eso_? Y gracias, probablemente tienes razón, sobre la parte de inteligente, quiero decir.

—¡Y tan modesta!

Se encogió bajo el agua. —Toda mi niñez fui la muñeca de mamá, pequeña, rubia, bonita. Algo que vestir y mimar en exceso. Todo sobre lo que ella hablaba era sobre mi apariencia. Así que toda la gente le hablaba sobre eso. Era una niña inteligente, realmente inteligente, así que _yo _hablo sobre _eso. _Mi apariencia es aburrida.

—Ciertamente tu aspecto no es aburrido, bombón —dijo—. Pero puedo ver que fue doloroso.

—Sí, lo fue. Discúlpame por divagar sobre "la niñez de mierda de la pobre Serena" —se encogió de hombros—, Además, creo que mis pechos están suficientemente limpios.

—Están sucios —le informó solemnemente—. Realmente, puaj. No descansaré hasta que se pueda comer sobre ellos.

Ella sintió sus labios torcerse. —Genial. —Sus manos se sentían maravillosamente sobre la piel. Disfrutó de la sensación durante un momento entonces retomó a su primer y más interesante comentario. La más lista ¿no? La manada tomaba su cerebro como algo seguro y a los hombres que no la conocían no les importaba que fuera lista. Encontró maravilloso y refrescante conocer a alguien que notara, comentara y pensara que estaba bien. —¿En serio? Quiero decir, debes haber conocido a muchas mujeres —_dada tu destreza en la alcoba, yo supondría que a miles._

—Mm-hmm —dijo cuidadosamente—. Es probable que me superes fácilmente por veinte o treinta puntos de CI —sonó igual de amargado, que si casualmente le dijera, que tenía dos, o tres tallas de sujetador más que él.

Abriendo ampliamente los ojos ignoró el caliente rocío. —¿Y no te molesta?

—Diablos, no —se encogió, con el agua recorriendo sus amplios hombros—. Cada quien es bueno en algo.

—Bien. —Escogió las palabras cuidadosamente. Esta era una de las conversaciones más interesantes que había tenido en mucho tiempo—. Definitivamente, soy una chica instruida, tú eres más... astuto. En cierto modo, eso es mejor que tener cabeza para los números.

—Lo sé —dijo casualmente.

—¿Ahora quién esta siendo modesto? —Se burló y él le dio una palmada en la mano.

—Cuidado, casi te destrozo con mis increíbles reflejos.

—Oh, seguro.

Su sonrisa decayó y repentinamente miró a través de ella, no a ella. Justo como si estuviera en otro lugar. —Siempre fui bueno luchando, rompiendo cabezas, esa clase de cosas. Me he metido en muchas peleas cuando era un muchacho. Quiero decir, los tipos _siempre_ estaban rondando a mi hermana. Amy, ese era su nombre...

—Lo sé.

Dejó de hablar, las manos dejaron de moverse sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos se estrecharon en rendijas azules. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soñaste con ella anoche, gritabas su nombre.

—Oh —no pudo decir si era el calor del agua o la vergüenza que le causaba su vulnerabilidad lo que le hizo enrojecer—. Bueno, esto… no te lastimé ¿o si? Algunas veces la pesadilla... me vuelve un poco agresivo. Sonámbulo también.

—No —mintió. Por supuesto había tenido un espectacular ojo morado durante la noche. Y por supuesto se había curado por la mañana.

—Oh, eso esta bien. —Ella vertió champú en la palma y comenzó a lavarle el cabello, pasando los dedos a través de sus largas hebras. Él se arqueó inconscientemente buscando su toque por un momento, después continuó—. De cualquier manera, me metía en peleas para mantener el respeto de los muchachos ¿sabes? Y mi padre, antes de morir, me inscribió en todas esas clases de artes marciales, y boxeo, esa clase de cosas, para mantenerme fuera de problemas. Creía que si estaba golpeando gente en una clase después de la escuela estaría demasiado cansado para meterme en peleas. Cuando me gradué en la secundaria era capaz de patearle el culo a cualquiera. A los marines realmente les gustó tenerme por allí.

—Déjame apostar, es por lo que tomaste la responsabilidad de encontrar al asesino de Amy. Era tu trabajo protegerla y cuando no pudiste esa última vez lo menos que podías hacer…

—Sip.

Se quedaron en silencio, y luego Darien se enjuagó el cabello y comenzó a deslizar sus enjabonadas manos hacía abajo, a su trasero, amasando sus nalgas.

Serena pensó que su _cuerpo_ era su arma. Había estado usando todas sus habilidades para la lucha en encontrar al asesino de su hermana como un sabueso. Así es como cayó sobre mí tan fácilmente. Toda la vida, he dado mi entrenamiento físico por sentado. No soy capaz de dar un golpe de kárate si alguien sostiene un arma contra mi cabeza. No es un intelectual, y no tiene la fuerza del hombre fuerte del circo. Es astuto y rápido. Y puede acercarse sigilosamente a la gente sin problemas.

Es más parecido a un lobo, pensó con un toque de entusiasmo, de lo que yo soy.

¿Podía este hombre ser el indicado? No debería preocuparse por herir accidentalmente a Darien, podía cuidarse solo. Ciertamente no era ningún problema si accidentalmente la hería... se curaba rápidamente, y el dolor era algunas veces casi un amigo para ella. Lo mejor de todo, lo más maravilloso de todo, era que no le preocupaba que fuera una calculadora con piernas. Sólo por eso valía la pena el esfuerzo por permanecer con él.

Su entusiasmo se desbarató bruscamente cuando recordó un simple y devastador hecho: no tenía ninguna idea de lo que ella era. Y una vez que lo averiguara, podría salir de su vida ― ¡corriendo!― para siempre. A no ser que la considerara responsable de la muerte de su hermana, también.

¿Cómo habían cambiado las cosas tan rápidamente? Se preguntó con desesperación. Ayer hubiera podido verlo muerto. Hoy, las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos ante el pensamiento de dejarlo.

Sus manos todavía acariciaban, aun enjabonaban, y ella podía sentir su erección contra el estómago. La acercó a él, sosteniéndola fuerte.

—Serena, Serena —susurró, las palabras, casi perdidas bajo el estruendo de la ducha—. Un tipo podría enamorarse, pero si me mientes... —entro en ella, duro, un brutal empujón y contuvo un grito de dolor mezclado con placer— ...vivirás para lamentarlo.

Ella no tuvo duda.

La alzó, puso sus piernas alrededor de él, y la sostuvo fácilmente, fijándola contra la lisa pared como una mariposa a una tabla. Empujó, empujó, empujó, y eso le dolió, no estaba lista para él, y le _encantó_, le gustó ser usada rudamente. ¿Realmente había desdeñado emparejarse con un humano porque pensaba que eran débiles? Tenía tres veces su fuerza, pero, sin un lugar para apoyarse, sólo podía tomarlo. Tomarlo a él. Su longitud la llenó, la invadió, hondo, muy profundamente. Empujaba con furia pero sus manos eran suaves; tuvo una chispa de intuición.

_Está enojado por que me desea tanto... me desea pero no confía en mí lo suficiente. _

Y después sólo pudo concentrarse en lo que le hacia. Se retorció contra los azulejos. —Me haces daño —susurró.

—Lo sé —suavemente lamió su lóbulo... luego la mordió.

Ahora sus empujones se deslizaban mas fácilmente porque su cuerpo facilitaba el camino, estaba inundado con su humedad. —Maldita seas —susurró, sus ojos brillando—. Nunca quise que esto pasara... ahhhhhhh…

—Lo siento —jadeó.

—Te sientes tan mojada, tan dulce, estoy realmente cerca, me voy a correr y... tú... no…

—¡No te atrevas! —fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de sentirlo palpitar en su interior. Abruptamente se retiró, dejándola temblando de necesidad.

—Darien...

—¿Que diablos vamos a hacer, ojos brillantes?

—Darien...

—Es un asunto sencillo, Serena —dijo pacientemente, dándole a su pezón un imprudente pellizco. Oh ahora lo odiaba—. Un tipo podría enamorarse, pero yo voy a conservar mis prioridades en orden.

Sus dedos. Sus dedos, entre las piernas encontrando su palpitante clítoris. Restregándolo, frotándolo incluso apretándolo, muy, muy suavemente. Sus piernas temblaban amenazando con tirarla contra los azulejos. Su cabeza se deslizaba hacia adelante y atrás contra la pared de la ducha. —Estas justo en medio de un desastroso lío, guapa y no te envidio en absoluto. La pregunta es ¿qué vas a hacer acerca de esto?

—Por favor, por favor, por favor. —La palabra fue arrancada de ella, _empujada_—. Por favor, Darien. No me hagas rogar.

—Pero corazón —dijo con la boca muy cerca de su oído—, ya estas rogando.

Gimió, perdida. Se apiadó de ella, se arrodilló abriéndola suavemente y lamió, lamió, lamió. Se corrió enseguida. Un espasmo superficial que no hizo nada, que la dejó esperándolo en su interior. Su necesidad de él era un ansia bestial. —Más —jadeó, demandando, urgiendo, rogando.

Sin palabras la sacó de la ducha, ambos mojados, chorreando agua. La inclinó sobre la bañera. La penetró una y otra vez, hasta que el cuarto de baño resonó con sus gritos, hasta que las piernas no la sujetaron más y cayó al suelo, todavía sintiendo los espasmos del último orgasmo.

Sin una palabra, la puso de pie, la secó con una gran y mullida toalla, y la metió en la cama como si fuera un precioso tesoro. Dejándola dormir la siesta.

_Los humanos son débiles, _fue el último pensamiento que tuvo.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**La Loba de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 8**

Cuando se levantó, horas después, estaba sola en la cama y absolutamente hambrienta. El olor de beicon frito llegó a la habitación, llenando su cabeza, y apresuradamente se puso algunas ropas y bajó volando las escaleras.

Irrumpió en la cocina justo cuando Darien deslizaba tres huevos en un plato cargado de beicon, tostadas, rodajas de tomate, patatas fritas caseras y salchichas.

—Buenos días, sol. ¿Quieres algo de… —arrebatándole el plato, ella se sentó a la mesa, cogió un tenedor y empezó a llenarlo—… desayuno?

—Nnnnf.

Él la miró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Dios, eres la mujer perfecta. Muy lista, impresionante en la cama, y comes como una leñadora. —Le revolvió los rizos—. Una leñadora sexy.

—Mmmfff nnnggg mmmm —dijo ella, o algo por el estilo. Tragó—. Esto está bueno. Muchas gracias. Estar hambrienta no le viene bien a mis modales. —modales humanos, rectificó silenciosamente.

—No puedo creer que no me estés lanzando comida. —Él se dio la vuelta hacia el horno—. Después de esta mañana.

—Sí, sí, poco políticamente correcto, soy bestia, se acabó lo nuestro, te odio para siempre… ¿sal?

Él se dio la vuelta, parpadeó hacia ella, entonces sacudió la cabeza e indicó hacia el salero.

—¿Cómo, tengo que levantarme? —se quejó—. Estás justo ahí.

—¡Contra, qué cara tienes! —se volvió rápidamente, exasperado—. Sabes, técnicamente eres mi prisionera. Quiero decir, te _secuestré_.

—Sí, y luego me perdiste. —Ante su ceño fruncido, añadió—. Además, estás parado ahí mismo, y tú y yo sabemos que te comerías tus propios pies antes de hacerle daño a una mujer. Así que líbrame de la chorrada de "eres mi prisionera, tenme miedo". ¡Y pasa la maldita sal! Por favor.

—Lo haré —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona—, si me enseñas las tetas. —Se paró, obviamente preparado para los gritos de desmayo femenino ante su grosera petición… y casi se cayó en la sartén cuando su camiseta de manga corta le golpeó en la cara.

—Sal.

—Sí. —Fue a cogerla por ella, le dio un apretón amistoso a su pecho izquierdo, y volvió con los huevos.

—Gracias. Ahora hay grasa de beicon en mi pezón.

—Me encargaré de eso en tu lugar —dijo él, poniendo los huevos en otro plato. Le lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro y le guiñó el ojo—. Después. —se sentó en frente de ella y empezó a comer.

—Genial. Sabes, podrías pasarme una servilleta.

—Aguafiestas.

Comieron en un silencio amistoso, hasta que finalmente Darien preguntó: —¿Recuerdas la noche pasada?

—Vívidamente.

—Quiero decir… mi sueño.

—Sí. —Ella dejó de mojar la yema del huevo con la tostada y levantó la mirada—. Siento mucho, mucho, lo de tu hermana.

Él la miró pensativamente. Ella se dio cuenta de que no se había recogido el cabello en una coleta, y que continuamente tenía que echar hacia atrás los mechones rubios color arena, apartándolos de la cara.

—Y después. Lo que dije después… estoy bastante seguro de que te dije que eran hombres lobo. Los que están en Wyndham.

—Sí, lo hiciste. —Ella respondió su pregunta no formulada—. Ya lo sabía.

Un estupefacto silencio siguió, seguido de: —¿Y _trabajas_ para ellos?

—Son mi familia. —_¿Lo pillas? ¿Mi familia? No me hagas decirlo, Darien. Date cuenta de ello._

Él empujó el plato, se levantó y empezó a pasearse. Ella discretamente tiró de su plato medio vacío hacia ella. Ah, quedaban dos trozos de beicon...

—Jesús, si no supiese con seguridad que todos los hombres lobos son machos, estaría realmente preocupado por...

—_¿Qué?_

—No intentes negarlo, espía guapa. Sabes, tuve que tomar una larga y jodidamente rara carretera para llegar a esta casa, este pueblo, y de camino, conocí a alguna gente sumamente extraña. Y oí bastante mierda rara.

—Todos los hombres lobo son hombres. —Ella apenas podía decir la frase sin reírse tontamente—. ¿Quién te contó eso?

—Pagué un buen dinero por esa información —dijo con orgullo—. Y la obtuve de un hombre lobo totalmente honesto. Vi a la bestia cambiar... en una bestia más grande. Y entonces cuando la luna se fue y llegó el sol, me contó todo sobre los hombres lobo.

_Todo sobre chorradas, más bien. _—¿Cómo conseguiste que te hablase?

—Estaba descansando el cañón de mi escopeta contra sus testículos mientras jugábamos a las Veinte Preguntas.

—Sí, eso sería efectivo. —_Así que nunca adivinará la verdad sobre mí. No a menos que se lo diga directamente, o se lo muestre. Así que: ¿Bien? ¿O mal?_ Serena prácticamente se retorció ante el raro dilema. Bien para Serena la mujer lobo, porque su objetivo principal, siempre, era la protección de la manada. Mal para Serena la mujer, porque eso ponía más distancia entre Darien y ella.

¿Y por qué le _importaba_?

Él parecía pasmado al ver que ella no se había horrorizado al oír sobre la escopeta, y los testículos. De hecho, parecía que apenas prestaba atención a lo que le revelaba. Él continuó paseándose.

—Por ello es por lo que no deberías trabajar allí. ¿Y si uno de ellos te _muerde_, por el amor de Cristo? No pensé en preguntar si una mujer se podría contagiar de esa forma…

—¿Estás preocupado porque uno de ellos me pueda morder? —ella mantuvo la voz calmada, deliberadamente razonable, despreocupada, en contraste a las azules emociones de él. Su ira, combinada con miedo por ella, le quemaba la nariz. Estaba preocupado por ella. Serena estaba enfadada y complacida al mismo tiempo.

—Podrías terminar… no sé…

—Yo sí. La cosa de morder es un cuento de viejas. Eres un hombre lobo o no lo eres. Es una especie completamente diferente, Darien, no el sarampión. No es algo que pilles.

Él digirió eso, y ella prácticamente pudo oír girar las ruedas en su cabeza. Podía ver la verdad en su cara: _¿Por qué mentiría ella? Ninguna razón, por lo que tiene que ser la verdad._ Ella no pudo evitar un sentimiento cálido ante esta muestra de confianza entre ellos. Sin importar porqué le mentiría ella… ¿por qué la debería creer? Y aún así lo hacía.

—¿Cien años de películas malas están equivocadas?

—Sin mencionar unos mil años de saber popular. —Serena de repente recordó cuando Kelvin y ella eran niños y habían ido a ver _Un hombre lobo americano en Londres_. Se habían reído tanto que los habían echado cuando la película no llevaba ni cuarenta y cinco minutos.— La verdad siempre es mucho más aburrida que la fábula de la que creció.

—¿Y si uno de ellos te mata?

—Eso nunca, nunca pasará.

—Tonterías. Deja ese trozo de tostada, es mío.

—Lo dejaste en tu plato —protestó ella.

Él levantó las manos. —¿Podemos seguir con el tema, por favor? Uno de ellos _ha_ matado, no lo niegas, ¿verdad?

—Cierto. Pero dime porqué crees que Nicolás sabe quién mató a tu hermana.

Darien parpadeó, sorprendido ante la abrupta pregunta, pero respondió bastante inmediatamente.

—Todo conduce de vuelta a la mansión Wyndham, a tu jefe. To-do. La policía incluso tenía un sospechoso, pero salió limpio. Trabajaba allí, vivía allí, probablemente incluso tenía familia allí. Entonces me acerqué, y se convirtió en humo. Wyndham le dijo a los polis que no tenía ni idea de eso, lo que era la mentira más grande desde "esto no dolerá nada". El sospechoso había trabajado para Wyndham prácticamente toda su vida.

—¿Esto fue… más o menos hace un año?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo estoy intentando averiguar la franja temporal.

—El nombre era Seiya no sé qué —confirmó Darien.

_Oh, mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda._ Esperó parecer pensativa, en vez de horrorizada. Estas eran buenas y malas noticias. Buenas porque Seiya estaba muerto y por tanto era imposible que asesinase a la hermana de algún otro ahora que era carne bajo tierra. Malas porque Rei, la mujer de Nicolás, había disparado a Seiya. Muchas veces.

Por supuesto Nicolás había negado conocimiento del paradero de Seiya. No podía decirle a la policía la verdad: que Seiya estaba debajo de los rosales trepadores blancos en el lado sur y, oh por cierto, oficiales, ¿os gustaría algo de té antes de llevaros a mi compañera encadenada? Está embarazada, así que aseguraros de que en la cárcel tome vitaminas prenatales.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte —dijo Serena despacio. No tenía ni idea de lo que hacer. ¿Contarle todo a Darien y confiar que mantuviese los secretos Wyndham? Ja.

¿No decirle nada y neutralizarlo? ¿Golpearlo cuando bajase la guardia y morderle la nuca hasta que su fuerte corazón dejase de latir y sus preciosos ojos se cerrasen para siempre?

_Estoy colada por el idiota._

Serena sabía sus limitaciones. Era inteligente —bien, _eso_ no era un limitación— pero los números eran su terreno. Ella no tenía ningún don de liderazgo o de estrategia. Eso era trabajo de Nicolás. Ella era un soldado de infantería, nada más que eso.

Darien tenía que oír sobre Seiya, pero no de ella. De Nicolás y Rei, y nadie más. ¿La seguiría Darien a la mansión Wyndham, incondicionalmente? ¿Presentarse en lo que asumía que era el vientre de la bestia?

Ja.

—Hay algo en la parte de atrás de tu cuello —dijo ella dulcemente.

—¿Qué? —Darien levantó la mano, se frotó ineficazmente. Ella le puso la mano en el hombro, con gentileza le dio la vuelta y lo golpeó en la base del cráneo con los nudillos. Darien cayó amablemente sin un sonido, y ella lo cogió de camino al suelo.

_Voy a oír mucho sobre esto durante un tiempo_, pensó con desagrado, pasándoselo sobre el hombro como un saco de juguetes.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**La Loba de Darien**

**Holis mis niñas aquí os dejamos 3 capis mas ya solo faltan 2 capis y se termina la historia. Saludos y Review si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 9**

Abrió los ojos y se vio rodeado por monstruos, estaba en una sala de recibo o en una guarida de algún tipo. Nicolás Wyndham, Serena, y la sexy esposa de Wyndham, Rei, estaban todos inclinados sobre él, sus caras como lunas preocupadas. Yacía en un sofá, y podía oír el alegre crepitar de un fuego cercano.

—Tú… ¡Perra! —se sentó rígido, luego se agarró la nuca, la cual estaba increíblemente tiesa—. ¡Aarrgghh! ¿Con qué me golpeaste? ¿Con un piano?

—Perdóname, Darien —Serena-la-Judas tuvo el valor de parecer avergonzada. Sus grandes ojos celestes parpadearon y extendió las manos impotentemente—. Tuve que traerte aquí… tenemos cosas que decirte… pero no creí que vinieras si te lo pedía.

—¿Tanto así que me aporreaste en la cabeza con una bandeja y me secuestraste? —su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, tanteando, pero la pistolera estaba vacía.

—No te subas a ese caballo, que no llegarás muy lejos —dijo secamente Rei Wyndham—. Ayer hiciste lo mismo con mi amiga —dijo ella ondeando el arma de él. Darien se sentía a la vez nervioso y excitado al ver una mujer tan bonita manejando tan cómodamente su arma—. Y ya que raptaste a mi _mejor_ amiga y estás aquí en el pueblo con la única finalidad de herir a mi marido, parece estúpido tratar de sonar ultrajado.

—Rei —dijo Nicolás calladamente.

—Bien, es cierto.

—Devuélvele su arma, por favor.

—Hablando de estupideces —a pesar de su comentario, sacó el cartucho del cargador, sacó una bala de la cámara, para luego devolverle las tres cosas, soplando distraídamente una hebra de cabello rubio fuera de sus ojos como solía hacer. Él estaba tan sorprendido que casi dejó caer el arma al piso.

—¿Escucharás? —preguntó Wyndham calladamente. El tipo tenía unos ojos graciosos marrón oscuro, rodeados con un aro amarillo, ojos de perro, ojos de monstruo , pero su voz era profunda y tranquilizadora. Demasiado tranquilizadora. Darien sabía que había personas en el mundo que eran capaces de hacer que te resultaran agradables. Era un talento, como ser capaz de levantar sólo una ceja. A pesar de todo lo que sabía acerca de Wyndham, Darien aún quería dar la mano al tipo y oír lo que tenía que decir. Ten cuidado, se advirtió a si mismo.

—Señor…ahh… ¿Serena?

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo siento. Debí haberlos presentado en seguida. Rei y Nicolás Wyndham, este es Darien… uhhh… —se sonrojó—. Nunca conocí tu apellido.

—Después de todo lo que compartimos —dijo él en tono burlón satisfecho al ver su rubor profundizarse.

—¡Basta ya! —dijo bruscamente Rei—. Todavía estas en mi lista de mierda, compañero. No sé _porque_ estamos andando de puntillas alrededor tuyo. Por lo que a mí concierne, tú eres el tipo malo —le sonrió burlonamente—. ¿Y sabes lo que le sucede al tipo malo en libros y películas, verdad, Jerked1?

—Soy Darien —dijo, y se sorprendió al tener que luchar para contener una sonrisa . Darien Chiba.

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron aun más.

—¿Chiba? ¿Tu apellido es Chiba? Oh, mi Dios, ese es el nombre más tonto que he conocido.

Wyndham miró al cielo, como si esperara la intervención divina.

—Rei…

—En serio. Todo esto parece una mala novela romántica. "Darien Chiba meditó profundamente antes de arrastrar dramáticamente a Shanna Silverington a su fuerte y rudo abrazo". Qué basura. ¿Cuál es tu apodo? ¿Dar? ¿Rocco? ¿Doble basura?

Increíblemente, Darien se sentía relajado. No presentía ninguna amenaza de ninguno de los tres. Claro, que no había presentido la amenaza de Serena antes de que lo golpeara con una bandeja de servicio. Con Serena tan contrita, Wyndham tan cortés y la Sra. Wyndham tan refrescantemente grosera, era difícil permanecer tenso. ¿Y qué demonios significaba _eso_? ¿Que Serena tenía razón? ¿Todos los monstruos no eran malos?

Tosió para cubrir su confusión.

—Mi apodo en segundo grado era Darien Poopypants2, debido a un incidente que me niego a detallar, por mucho que tu marido y tú me torturen. Mis adversarios me llaman Sr. Chiba. Mis amigos me llaman Darien. No sé en qué clase se incluyen —agregó sinceramente.

—Averigüémoslo —dijo Nicolás afablemente—. ¿Algo de beber, Sr. Chiba?

—Basura —repitió Rei, pero se dirigió al mueble bar.

—Sí, me encantaría tomar una cerveza —admitió—. Y un frasco de aspirinas.

En silencio, Serena dio un paso detrás de él, y entonces sintió que le masajeaba el cuello con sus pequeños y suaves dedos. Para cuando Rei le entregó una cerveza helada y espumosa, sentía mucho mejor el cuello.

—Aun estoy cabreado contigo —murmuró.

Se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído.

—Lo sé. Puedes desquitarte en mí más tarde. En tu casa. En tu habitación —la boca de ella se deslizaba sobre el lóbulo de su oreja y su miembro prestaba mucha atención a la conversación—. ¿Sabes algún truco con sogas?

—…su hermana.

—¿Sr. Chiba?

—Darien —dijo automáticamente, intentando quitarse de encima la ola de excitación que las palabras de Serena habían provocado ¡Hablando de momentos y lugares inadecuados!—. Llámame Darien.

—Gracias. Soy Nicolás, y ya conoces a mi esposa, Rei. Decía cuán apenado estaba al enterarme sobre tu hermana.

—Estarás aún más apenado cuando escuches el material que he podido desenterrar.

Nicolás se sentó enfrente a él sosteniendo un vaso medio lleno de escocés. Serena declinó la invitación a beber, y permaneció detrás de Darien, masajeándole suavemente el cuello, y Rei se sentó junto a su marido con un vaso lleno de leche.

—Aún estoy amamantando —dijo entre dientes, al ver la mirada fija de Darien.

Por alguna razón esto hizo que se riera en voz alta. Eso parecía acentuar las buenas vibraciones de la habitación en la que se encontraban las personas agradables con las cuales conversaba. La muerte no tenía lugar aquí… No, donde mujeres amamantaban a sus adorados bebés y novias potenciales prometían juegos de sumisión sexual.

—Supongo que Serena puede contarles lo que ha estado pasando tan bien como yo — dijo, debido a que quería oír lo que Serena opinaba sobre la situación.

Alborotó el cabello de él en respuesta y empezó a hablar. Habló por un buen rato, terminando con:

—…Y Darien ha estado rastreando al asesino. Que yo creo… estoy segura, que es Seiya.

Wyndham y su esposa se miraron el uno al otro. Darien aún intentaba explicarse el por qué no había cargado su arma y asesinado a todo el mundo. A excepción de Serena. Probablemente exceptuando a Serena… todavía no podía creer como había logrado derribarlo tan fácilmente. ¡No podía creer que aún estaba pensando en la soga para tender la ropa, enrollada ordenadamente en el garaje! "Trucos con sogas", había dicho ella. ¡Jesús!

La mujer, Rei , lo había tomado desprevenido, esa era la razón por la que estaba tan fuera de foco. ¡Era casi tan adorable como Serena, y que carácter! Ella pasaba el tiempo con hombres lobo todo el día, ¡estaba casada con uno! Y no había sido asesinada ni mutilada ni nada parecido.

Ciertamente eso daba que pensar.

Luego, estaba su bonita, ojos celestes de Serena. Escondía cosas de él, pero no lo veía tanto como duplicidad sino más bien como lealtad. No había nada que admirara más que la lealtad… infiernos, la lealtad a su familia lo había llevado allí. Todo era malditamente confuso. No había esperado que el asunto se volviera confuso. Hasta hacía apenas pocos días todo parecía puñeteramente blanco y negro.

—Probablemente Seiya haya matado a tu hermana… y lo siento mucho —dijo Nicolás.

—Realmente, realmente, lo sentimos, Rococo —agregó Rei—. No sé lo que haría si algo horrible le sucediera a Nicolás o Lara.

No había esperado la compasión de los perros, bueno, del perro y su esposa . Tuvo que apartar la mirada de la genuina bondad de sus rostros. Simpatizar con los perros no estaba en el plan. No, señor.

—Sólo me crucé con ese hombre dos veces… Y en la segunda oportunidad lo maté, —agregó cándidamente Rei. Rápidamente Darien volvió a mirarla.

—Rei…

—Nicolás, tenemos que decírselo —tomó un gran trago de su bebida, y continuó apasionadamente, ignorante de sus bigotes de leche—. Si voy a prisión, voy a prisión… pero no creo que Darien sea del tipo que delata al asesino de un asesino.

—No, señora, no lo soy. ¿Por qué no me dice lo que sucedió?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Bien. Seiya era este repugnante y horrible hombre lobo… y no, eso no es redundante, así que no lo digas. Aunque no sea una opinión que tenga hace mucho, —agregó, mostrándole a su marido un formidable ceño—. De todos modos. Este cabrón era un machacador de esposas, un pateador de perritos, un golpeador de hijas... Y tenía la idea en la cabeza de que su esposa le daba demasiadas nenas… quería realmente un hijo. Nunca entendió mucho de biología y cromosomas X y lo que cualquier idiota sabe, que el esperma dicta el sexo del bebé…

—Cariño…

—Bien, bien, me mantengo en el tema. _Lo estoy_. De todos modos. Él asesina a su esposa… ¿Agradable eh? Mi marido decidió que el asno del tipo debía ser abono, pero las hijas de Seiya, él tenía tres, intervinieron en beneficio de su padre. Rogaron por su vida. Así que Nicolás se dejó conmover por las chicas y Seiya fue desterrado de la manada. Se fue e hizo lo que cualquier granuja hombre lobo hace.

—Entonces, cuando quedé embarazada y aparecí aquí, Seiya regresó furtivamente al pueblo e intentó secuestrarme. Entró en la propiedad durante la luna llena e hirió a muchas personas, así que le disparé. Fin.

—¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

—Hace casi un año.

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso no puede ser cierto. Ha habido seis o siete asesinatos desde entonces. Es el mismo M.O3. He estado investigando cada asesinato relacionado con el de mi hermana.

Serena se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿Un asesino en serie? Creí que sólo te habías concentrado en tu hermana.

—En un principio me concentré en su muerte. Luego, cuando empecé a indagar, me di cuenta de que estaba pasando algo más.

—Todos los asesinatos suceden durante la luna llena —dijo Nicolás.

—Sí. Así fue cómo supe que era uno de ustedes… ¿Bestias? ¿Monstruos? ¿Degenerados asesinos?... Personas.

Nicolás dejó pasar ese comentario. —¿Y todas las víctimas se parecen?

Darien se dio cuenta con entusiasmo creciente, que Wyndham sabía algo.

—Sí. Todas ellas median entre cinco y cinco pies y medio. Todas tenían el cabello oscuro y largo partido a la izquierda, y ojos azules. La piel muy pálida. —Darien notó que los ojos de Serena se ensanchaban con entendimiento—. ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

—Acabas de describir a la esposa de Seiya —dijo ella, casi jadeado—. ¡Así es como era ella!

—Pero Seiya esta muerto —protestó Rei—. Nadie tiene razones para asesinar mujeres que se parezcan a su esposa.

—¿Estás segura que él está muerto? Quiero decir… es un hombre lobo.

—Sí, eso es cierto —contestó Rei, asintiendo—. Un hombre lobo. No un dios viviente.

Nicolás tosió modestamente.

—Bueno…

—Cállate, dulzura. Los hombres lobo son perfectamente mortales. Puse múltiples balas en la cabeza de Seiya. Está más muerto que el pájaro dodo, confía en mí, Rocky.

—Bien, sus hijas no lo están —dijo Serena en voz baja—. Quizás debamos ir a hablar con ellas. ¿Acaso no viven por aquí todavía? —de repente se congeló. Todo paso por su mente en un instante, la impresión le impedía moverse, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—Serena… ¡Serena! —Darien le sacudió el brazo levemente—. ¿Qué es? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella se atragantó. Miró a Darien, luego a Nicolas.

—Neherenia —dijo ella con voz ronca—. Neherenia mató a la hermana de Darien. Neherenia las mató a todas.

Hubo un alboroto. Pero Darien no dijo nada. Solo mantuvo la mirada fija en Serena mientras ella continuaba.

—¿Recuerdas, Nicolás? Estuvo aquí a inicios de esta semana. Dijo que estaba de paso por el pueblo. Es una solitaria, una vagabunda… Neherenia…

—Neherenia, fue nombrada así por su padre —dijo Nicolás con calma mortal—. Neherenia, la mayor. El hijo que Seiya deseó más que a nada. ¿Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo él habrá envenenado sus oídos? ¿Cuántas veces ha asesinado a su madre una y otra vez, para apaciguar a su padre, que ya hace un año que está en la tumba? Si podemos rastrear sus movimientos… la relacionaremos con las muertes…

—¡Oh, ella no pudo! —Protestó Rei—. Están equivocados. Y _no_ es que yo sea una humana ingenua, no lo es. Están equivocados, eso es todo… No fue Neherenia. Estuvo _en esta casa_. Jugó con mi hija, por amor de Dios. Es la cosa más dulce, es aún más agradable que Serena.

Serena, quien se sabía muy lejos de ser agradable, apenas sacudió la cabeza aturdida. Y Nicolás, quien una vez había visto a Serena derribar a dos hombres armados, dijo simplemente:

—Seiya no mató a esas mujeres. Neherenia lo hizo. Y lo sabes, Rei... sólo piénsalo un minuto.

—No —dijo tercamente, pero una especie de temerosa duda cruzó su rostro—. No hizo eso. Ha estado en mi hogar, y no hizo esas cosas.

—Eso puede ser verdad, señora —dijo Darien cortésmente, mientras se ponía en pie—, pero las apariencias engañan. Como bien saben todos en esta habitación. Iré a verificarlo. Adiós.

—No tú solo, no lo harás —dijo Serena, y se puso de pie e inmediatamente se acercó a él.

—Ciertamente —dijo Nicolás. Y _Él_ se puso de _pie_.

Darien se giró.

—De ninguna manera. Esto no les incumbe.

Nicolás y Darien estaban ahora pecho contra pecho, y Serena vio con consternación que los hombros de su líder estaban alzándose e inclinándose hacia adelante, casi cerniéndose sobre Darien, aunque ambos hombres eran parecidos en altura. Era la postura clásica de un hombre lobo defendiendo su territorio.

—Estás equivocado sobre eso, Darien. De hecho, la cruda verdad, es que esto no _te_ concierne.

—Dile eso a mi hermana. ¿Dónde estabas _tú_ cuando uno de tus malditos perros fuera de control estaba rasgando en dos a mi hermana?

Serena hizo una mueca de dolor.

Los ojos de Nicolás, de un color extrañamente dorado , se pusieron aún más amarillos. La boca se afinó y torció en un arco lleno de dolor.

—Exactamente, por eso, este… este impío problema es mío. Por tu hermana. Por todas las otras hermanas. Me dormí en la vigilancia. Ahora tengo que arreglarlo.

—¿Pues, hola? —Rei pinchó a Nicolás en el hombro—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedan ir ambos? Quiero decir, no me malentiendan, si bien todos estos golpes-de-pecho y yo-soy-el-que-manda de mierda son fascinantes, en verdad, pero ¿no tenemos un asesino que capturar?

Nicolás se enderezó. Darien se volvió a mirar a la Sra. Wyndham, quien los observaba fijamente con las cejas enarcadas.

—Tiene razón —dijo después de un largo momento. Serena suspiró con alivio.

—A menudo la tiene —dijo Nicolás cariñosamente—. Qué pena que se le suba a la cabeza.

—Qué pena que te vayas a ir a la cama con el cráneo roto, amigo —pero Rei sonrió cuando lo dijo, y la tensión en la habitación disminuyó ostensiblemente.

**Continuara…**

**Jerked: Gilipollas, imbécil. Jeannie juega con el parecido entre Jared/Jerked para obviamente insultarlo.**

**2**** Literalmente "popó en los pantalones". Personaje de la tira humorística ****Captain Underpants, en donde e****l Dr. ****Pippy P. Poopypants**** es ****el genio científico más grande que el mundo ha conocido pero desafortunadamente, tiene un nombre tan tonto que nadie lo toma en serio.**

**3**** M.O.: Siglas de ****Modus Operando.**

1

2

3


	10. Chapter 10

**La Loba de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 10**

Quién iría y quién se quedaría se convirtió en un punto de discusión ya que Neherenia tenía un trabajo. —Lo cuál tendríamos que haber supuesto, creo yo —comentó Rei.

Curiosamente, Neherenia era una vigilante de cementerios. De acuerdo con su supervisor, el trabajo era temporal y Neherenia lo atendía cuando estaba en la ciudad. —Claro que le di el trabajo —respondió él a las preguntas de Nicolás—. Me dio pena. Un asunto desagradable lo de su padre ¿eh?

Por necesidad, el horario de Neherenia era flexible. Como ella podía estar en el trabajo o en casa, las dos parejas se separaron. Nicolás declinó dejar que el resto de la familia se metiera en el problema, prefiriendo en cambio dejar a Lara bajo la protección de la manada.

—Si no podemos manejar esto nosotros mismos —explicó él—, nos merecemos que nos devoren. Si somos devorados, quiero saber que Lara está a salvo.

—¡Yuck! —fue el único comentario de Rei.

Basándose en lo que había dicho el supervisor del cementerio, el grupo estaba seguro de que era más probable que Neherenia estuviera trabajando, así que Nicolás y Rei tomaron esa dirección. En este asunto, Nicolás no cedería.

—Arrogante idiota —gruñó Darien, dando marcha atrás con el coche y chirriando las ruedas en la entrada trasera del cementerio.

—Sí.

—Presiona a la gente de su alrededor todo el maldito día.

—Sí.

—A pesar de eso su mujer parece agradable. De una forma aterradora.

—Ella es más que maravillosa.

Él gruñó. —¿Cómo no lo mencionaste cuando viniste? —hizo girar el coche. Las ruedas chirriaron. La grava saltó.

Serena, mujer lobo invulnerable a la noche, tensó su cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué?

—No. Quiero decir, ¿cómo es que tú no me diste unos golpecitos en _mi_ hombro como hizo la Sra. Wyndham con Nicolás, y sugeriste que los dos encontráramos a Neherenia? Quiero decir, eres súper-lista. Deberías haberlo entendido. Después de todo —añadió él, con una sonrisa burlona—, no estabas sufriendo de la sobrecarga de testosterona como Nicolás y yo.

Ofendida, Serena contestó, —Ese no hubiera sido mi lugar —¿Una hembra beta, interponiéndose entre dos alfas cuadrándose? La madre de Serena no crió a una tonta—. Además, descubrí quién asesinó a tu hermana. ¿Qué... no estoy a la suficiente altura para ti? ¿Estás queriendo decir que no rindo lo suficiente?

Él tuvo la gracia de parecer avergonzado, y cambió de tema rápidamente. —Escucha, cuando lleguemos...

—_No_ me quedaré en el coche.

—Sí, lo harás. No quiero que te pase algo a ti también.

Acariciada por su preocupación, pasó un largo momento antes de que pudiera hablar. Cuando lo hizo, le dijo una verdad desnuda: —Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada.

Él le sonrió. —Entonces sospecho que estamos jodidos.

—Sospecho que lo estamos —En cuanto a declaraciones de amor románticas ésta dejaba mucho que desear. _Entonces ¿por qué no dejas de sonreír, imbécil?_

Darien bastante sereno giró hacia el camino de entrada a la casa de Neherenia, y Serena notó que tenía un aspecto satisfecho en la cara. —Está bien, Neherenia, nada de lo que preocuparse aquí afuera —murmuró él, sonriendo todavía como un mentecato mientras paraba el motor—. Sólo un tipo que quiere hacer un par de preguntas... nada por lo que emocionarse...

—Realmente, Darien —Serena no intentó esconderle su exasperación—. Ahora definitivamente no voy a quedarme en el coche. Me necesitas para esto. Tienes la tonta idea en la cabeza de que porque la luna llena no es hasta mañana, Neherenia está indefensa. Puedo asegurarte que no es el caso. Las palabras tranquilizadoras y las muecas tontas no la calmarán. Va a saber lo que quieres en el minuto en que se acerque y te huela.

El había estado asintiendo cortésmente durante su discurso, pero ahora sonrió burlonamente. —Y yo sin mi Old Spice. Ven aquí, dulzura.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con éste hombre? Pensó mientras la agarraba y la acercaba a él. Ella hubiera dicho que sería un manojo de nervios estando tan cerca de enfrentarse al asesino de su hermana…

_Probable asesino,_ exclamó su siempre-lógica mente.

…Pero prácticamente silbaba de contento.

—Escucha rarito... —fue todo lo lejos que pudo llegar antes de que su lengua se le hundiera en la boca. Con cualquier otro éste beso hubiera sido una alarmante revelación. Como la lengua pertenecía a Darien, fue realmente una revelación bastante agradable. Sí, verdaderamente. Muy agradable. Especialmente la forma en que los labios eran tan suaves, la forma en que él besaba y lamía y mordisqueaba y...

¡CLICK!

…la esposó al volante.

Serena se sentó inmóvil durante un estupefacto momento. Después, ignorando a la escondida Neherenia y al tranquilo vecindario, chilló. —¿Qué has _hecho_?

—Uh, Serena. No tan alto —se tapó los oídos—. No tengo que responder a esa pregunta, ¿verdad? Es, como tú dices, una pregunta retórica.

Ella tiró probando. No podía superar el hecho de que despiadadamente la hubiera distraído y entonces la atara como a un perro.

Cuándo habló, su voz era bastante tranquila, pero Darien la miraba con cautela de todos modos. —¿Llevas esposas en el coche?

—Hey, fui Boy Scout antes que Marine.

—_¿Los Boy Scouts llevan esposas? _

—Okay, bueno, me voy de aquí. —Ya estaba... estaba abriendo el coche, saliendo, enderezándose—. Lo siento, dulce. Pero de ninguna forma vas a estar cerca de esa asesina. No mientras yo todavía respire.

—¡Algo que puede rectificarse! —gritó ella. Él saltó y cerró la puerta del coche— ¡Y soy una asesina, también, idiota!

Él bufó, entonces se giró y se dirigió a la casa.

Serena echaba humo dentro del coche. Oh, se merecería que mientras ella estaba dócilmente atrapada, Neherenia lo ensartara y le sacara las entrañas. Por dos centavos, lo haría.

Si, justo.

—Señor, el amor me ha vuelto loca —murmuró en voz alta. Internamente, añadió: _al final me he enamorado. De un hombre que se ha pasado toda su vida adulta cazando a los de mi especie. _Normalmente disfrutaría de la ironía. Hoy no.

Le dio un fuerte tirón a las esposas. El metal gimió, pero no se rompió. Tiró de nuevo, y deslizó la mano fuera de la ahora demasiado ancha anilla de las esposas, entonces les pegó con irritación, viendo los grilletes oscilar en el volante.

Bueno, esto es lo que hay. No había forma de que Darien pudiera ser capaz de pasar por alto ésta pequeña hazaña de fuerza sobrehumana. De una forma o de otra todo esto iba a terminarse esta noche.

De una forma o de otra todo esto iba a terminarse esta noche. Darien esperaba sentir un cálido alborozo, pero en lugar de eso, sólo sentía alivio. Alivio, y la esperanza de que hubiera un futuro con Serena cuando dejaran esto atrás. Asumiendo que ella le volviera a hablar alguna vez.

Bueno, no le importaba si ella le hacía voto de silencio durante un maldito año, si estaba a salvo._ Diez_ años. Prefería la furia antes que la muerte cualquier día.

Darien se detuvo en el porche, inseguro de cómo seguir. Llamar al timbre, supuso, y mirar a los ojos a la mujer —Neherenia— y ver si ahí podía encontrar a una asesina. No había contado con que el perro fuera una mujer. No había contado con un montón de cosas cuando empezó éste extraño viaje.

Escuchó un ligero porrazo tras él y se giró justo a tiempo para ver las zapatillas deportivas de Serena entrar y salir de su vista mientras se impulsaba sobre el tejado del porche.

Apretó los dientes. ¡Cristo, la mujer era un maldito mono! Debería haber sabido que alguien tan inteligente habría aprendido cómo forzar una cerradura... probablemente usando las horquillas del cabello como pasadores o algo así. Ahora estaba en el tejado, seguro que encontrando una ventana abierta... ¡aarrgh!

Levantó un puño para golpear la puerta que tenía enfrente cuando se abrió de golpe, con la suficiente dureza para apartarle los mechones de cabello de la cara.

Una mujer enormemente alta estaba frente a él, sonriendo. Su cabello era del color de la tierra húmeda, así como sus ojos. Tenía los dientes increíblemente blancos, lo cual hacía su sonrisa dura de soportar. Bastante delgada, sus clavículas destacaban claramente contra la camiseta amarilla que llevaba, un color que acentuaba la palidez de su rostro. Llevaba vaqueros descoloridos con manchas antiguas en los muslos y las rodillas ¿Barro? ¿Sangre? Estaba descalza y vio que las uñas de los pies eran lo suficientemente largas para curvarse sobre sus dedos. Se preguntó en una parte lejana de su mente si haría clic-clic cuando caminara sobre suelos de madera.

Parecía dura y cruel, así que le pilló desprevenido su voz suave, dulce y melodiosa: —Hola ¿puedo ayudarle?

Él la miró fijamente. La espalda le picaba donde su pistola le apretaba la carne. —Uh... Sí. Soy Darien Chiba. Esto… ¿por qué usted ha estado matando a mujeres que se parecen a su madre? ¿Cómo ha podido engañar a Wyndham durante tanto tiempo? ¿Es usted consciente de que es la cosa más aterradora que he visto jamás, y eso que vivía en Miami? . ¿Usted es Neherenia Cassick, verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto —la sonrisa de la mujer se amplió, si eso era posible. Darien casi se estremeció. No tenía idea de cómo ésta mujer se había hecho pasar por humana durante tanto tiempo—. Chiba. ¿Cómo está su hermana fallecida? Por cierto, tu chorrada de una novia no engaña a nadie.

En el "fallecida" trató de alcanzar su pistola. En el "por cierto" ella se la había quitado de la mano a tal velocidad que no la había visto moverse, y no se dio cuenta de que lo había cortado con sus uñas hasta después. En el "no engaña" ella lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo tiró dentro de la casa, empujándolo lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarle deslizándose a través del piso de dura madera, hasta chocar contra la pared con un ruido repugnante. Durante medio segundo creyó que la cima de la cabeza se le había despegado. Estrellas blancas estallaron ante sus ojos.

—Ahora _realmente_ voy a patearte el culo —gruñó, esperando que su vista se aclarara pronto.

—Estoy aterrorizada —dijo ella con su linda y extraña voz femenina. Su padre debía de haber aborrecido esa voz, pensó él atontado, especialmente deseando tanto un chico.

—De hecho, estoy aliviada. Puedo deshacerme de ti y regresar al negocio. _No_ me gustaba tenerte olisqueando mi rastro, Chibo.

—Es Chiba. Estabas esperándome.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! —dijo ella. Cruzó la habitación con aterrorizante rapidez y se agachó para mirarlo. El podía ver dos… no, tres cabezas, dando vueltas en un semicírculo inestable. Sus seis ojos brillaban exaltados—. ¿Dónde mejor para pasar el tiempo y esperar por ti que aquí, donde el mierda-de rey-de-los-hombres-lobo-Nicolás y su puta mona viven? Mi hogar, donde los conozco a todos y todos me conocen a mí y oh, es terrible lo de tu padre, pero _tú eres_ buena, Neherenia, pobre, pobre cosita.

Darien sacudió la cabeza, desesperado por despejarla. Diez segundos antes había estado de pie en el porche. —Por si acaso no me había dado cuenta antes de que estás chiflada —le informó él con un gruñido—. Creo que ahora sí.

Ella lo ignoró. —Salvo, Darien, que _se suponía_ que tú _los_ ibas a matar a ellos —el tono de Neherenia se volvió un suave reproche—. Se suponía que acudirías a _mí_ primero, porque creerías que mi padre había llevado a cabo los asesinatos, y yo te habría dicho que el asesino era _¡Nicolás!_ Pero tú… lo… has… hecho… todo… al… revés —cada palabra fue acentuada por una vigorosa y dura sacudida.

—No hubiera funcionado, cabeza de chorlito —consiguió decir, luchando para soltarse de su agarre. Cristo, ella apenas lo sujetaba, pero sentía como si sus dedos fueran de acero. Le aplastó la mano en la parte inferior de la mandíbula pero ella apenas se movió.

—No deberías haber inculpado a un muerto, Neherenia. Ahí es donde diste el giro equivocado.

—Voy a matar a esa vaca mestiza que te estás tirando —le informó ella con conspiradora ternura—. Puedo olerla sobre todas tus partes. ¿Realmente te ha dejado tocarla? ¿Ha dejado que un sucio y pestilente mono la _tocara_?

Trató de hundir una rodilla con dureza en su tripa, pero ella lo esquivó fácilmente. Empezó a ahogarlo, estrangulándolo casi distraídamente mientras le golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo. —Mmm… apestoso —fue todo lo que pudo lograr escuchar antes de que las cosas empezaran a oscurecerse por los márgenes de su visión.

Repentinamente su agarre se relajó, y él aspiró con dolorosas respiraciones. La cara de Neherenia estaba, como por arte de magia, acuchillada por cuatro largas líneas, sangrando. Tanta sangre cayéndole sobre la cara que le salpicaba la camisa.

—Con lo de Mestiza no tengo problemas —dijo Serena, y él se dio cuenta de que estaba directamente sobre ellos. Neherenia gimoteó, apretándose la cara y escabulléndose hacia atrás, con la sangre derramándose por entre sus dedos de uñas largas, goteando al suelo—. Es falto de tacto, pero preciso. Ahora llamarme herbívoro regordete no está bien. De cualquier forma —añadió ella, mirándolo—, no me hablo contigo. Pero te _salvaré_ el culo.

—¡Sal… vete… de… aquí!

—¡Oh! cállate. Y tú —le dijo a Neherenia, caminando majestuosamente hacia ella— eres una maloliente, desagradable y despreciable criatura. Mírate. Parece que vayas a cambiar en cualquier momento. ¿Sintiendo el estrés de la llegada de la luna llena, Neherenia? Qué penoso de tu parte mostrarlo.

—Estás sorprendida por mi aspecto —le respondió siseando Neherenia, poniéndose de pie— Eso es porque nunca me has visto. ¡Nadie lo ha hecho nunca! ¡Verme! ¡A mí! Ni tu precioso Nicolás ni su puta perra ni Kelvin ni mi madre ni…mi…mi…

—No me importa, Neherenia. Es muy triste que hayas tenido una infancia tan insoportable, pero ¿qué te da derecho a asesinar? O peor, ¿a matar a humanos indefensos? Nada. Esas mujeres no te habían hecho nada.

Darien observaba a las dos mujeres rodeándose. Se movían extrañamente más como grandes felinos que como una contable y una vigilante de cementerios. Él se frotó los ojos y miró de nuevo. Le dolía todo, la garganta le ardía y estaba viendo dos Serenas y dos Neherenias, pero sin embargo no podía apartar la vista. Notó que eran muy cuidadosas acerca del lugar en el que ponían los pies. Era casi como una danza o un ritual… algo muy antiguo, algo estilizado.

—No —estaba diciendo Serena— esas pobres mujeres no habían hecho absolutamente nada para merecer ese destino.

—¡Sí lo hicieron! Ellas…

Serena siguió, implacable. Su voz destilaba verdad y desprecio.

—Nos has avergonzado a todos. Estás loca, pero una parte de ti lo sabe. Esa parte de ti _sabe_ que todo lo que eres y haces está mal. Tu padre —Seiya— fue la peor criatura que he conocido jamás. Pero eso no _te_ justifica…

—No hables de mi padre. No eres digna ni de que te mee… encima.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Su ultraje había desaparecido; ahora sólo parecía estar terriblemente cansada. —Nos engañaste durante mucho tiempo. Pero se acabó. No vas a matar a nadie ésta noche.

—Incorrecto, mestiza —Neherenia saltó. Serena la eludió, pivotando sobre un pie más rápidamente que el pensamiento, y lanzó su pequeño pie al costado de Neherenia. Los ojos de Darien se ensancharon; el 'crack' sonó muy fuerte. ¡Asombroso! Entre coleccionar diplomas en el colegio porque sí y llevar la contabilidad de Wyndham, su Serena aparentemente había encontrado tiempo para conseguir el cinturón negro en kárate.

Increíblemente, Neherenia ignoró el dolor de las costillas rotas. No lo podría creer, pero se movía todavía, y se movía rápidamente, giró y recobró su centro tan rápidamente como una víbora. Demasiado rápido para que él lo pudiera seguir, ambas mujeres estaban literalmente en la garganta de la otra, cerradas en una batalla brutal.

Intentó levantarse. Una vez. Y otra. Pero... era demasiado duro, le dolía todo, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo era demasiado rápido, ¿cómo se adaptaba Serena a las cosas que ocurrían tan rápidamente? Era como si ella también tuviera la misma velocidad y habilidad inhumana, como si su Serena fuera uno de los...

Neherenia aulló y todos los cabellos de la nuca de Darien se pusieron de punta. Era cada malvado o atemorizante sonido que hubiera oído en su vida multiplicado por diez. Todo lo que él era quería correr alejándose del sonido, irse a la mierda de allí y nunca, nunca volver. La parte de su cerebro devota el 100% a la supervivencia estaba bien despierta y chillándole para que se fuera.

Como si fuera en respuesta al ruido sobrenatural, Serena hizo un temerario salto final, y ahora estaba… ¡Dios!, ¿estaba mordiendo a Neherenia? Sus dientes estaban fijos a la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Neherenia. La asesina gritó de nuevo y lanzó un codazo contra el estómago de Serena. Serena gruñó y aguantó. El puño de Neherenia subió medio a ciegas y Serena fue lanzada lejos. Neherenia se abalanzó sobre ella, rápida como un gato.

Darien se arrastró hacia ellas. No sabía por qué. Estaba seguro como la mierda de que no podía ayudar a Serena en su estado. Pero de alguna forma estaba arrodillado y se arrastraba, se arrastraba. Vio subir la mano de Serena, intentando alejar a Neherenia. Vio las uñas buscando los ojos de Neherenia. Se arrastró con más rapidez.

No dejaría a ésta zorra matar a otra mujer que él amaba.

Buscó a tientas en la pernera del pantalón, a su pequeña pistola en la funda del tobillo. Neherenia no lo sabía, o no le preocupaba. Era casi un juguete, de todas formas. Una Derringer de sólo un disparo. Sus colegas de la Marina se reirían hasta herniarse si lo vieran con ella.

Él dejó de arrastrarse. Escuchó otro chasquido húmedo y no supo qué hueso se había roto. Serena había golpeado a Neherenia, girándose, intentando conseguir distanciarse. Neherenia se reía tontamente a través de la boca llena de sangre. Darien encontró la pistola... y se le resbaló de su puño ensangrentado.

—Neherenia —refunfuñó él— tu papi murió gritando.

_Eso_ atrajo su atención; giró la cabeza tan rápidamente que él prácticamente lo escuchó. Sus ojos eran enormes; los iris parecían manchones de barro dorado. —¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho simio?

—¿Qué palabra no has entendido, vaca, cabra, umh… mamífero con estómagos extra?

—Rumiante —Serena sugirió débilmente, tratando de ponerse de pie y fallando. Podía ver el bulto en la pierna izquierda, bajo la rodilla. Había oído el crujido del hueso.

El monstruo pagaría por eso.

—Rumiante, gracias, pequeña. Oh, ¿Neherenia? —a tientas, a tientas. Consíguelo. Aguántalo—. Después de que Serena y yo te hagamos picadillo, vamos a encontrar la tumba de tu padre y a follar justo encima de ella. Espera . Eso no va a ser un problema, ¿Verd…? ¡uurrggh!

Neherenia había saltado a gran altura tan alto que su mente racional tuvo problemas en creer que no fuera una fantástica ilusión y descendió directamente sobre él. Eso era bueno. Eso era perfecto. —Muérdeme, perra —gruñó él— Déjame ver esos dientes blancos como perlas.

Abatió la cabeza sobre él, preparándose para desgarrarle la garganta. _Por mi hermana. Por mi amor_. Podía oler el aliento de Neherenia: rancio, ofensivo. _Esto fue la última cosa que vio mi hermana. Oh, Dios, ayúdame ahora._ Levantó la Derringer, se la encajó en la boca tan duramente que sintió los dientes romperse. Tuvo tiempo de registrar la cara casi cómica de sorpresa de la asesina antes de apretar el gatillo y volarle la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Neherenia cayó hacia adelante, sobre él. Él gritó, con horror, desesperación y rabia hacia la muerta.

—¡Serena! —rugió.

De alguna forma, Serenna le quitó el cadáver de encima. Y fue entonces cuando todo se volvió negro.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**La Loba de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 11**

Darien abrió los ojos, y Serna chilló.

—¡Owwwww!

—Lo siento, —dijo ella inmediatamente. Él podía ver que estaba completamente pálida. Sus ojos dominaban la cara y su color era oscuro, casi purpúreo, asombrosos e hipnotizantes a la vez—. Sólo estoy realmente, realmente feliz de que estés despierto.

—Amén, hermana. —Él comenzó a sentarse, apenas capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella, casi enseguida se rindió y se dejó caer en la cama—. Argh, incluso mi cabello duele. ¿Es esto la muerte?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En la Mansión Wyndham. También conocida como Perros Unidos S.A.

—¡Chica graciosa! —Darien dio un vistazo alrededor del suntuoso dormitorio, que era aproximadamente del tamaño de su último apartamento. La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana orientada al oeste. Era tarde, entonces. Ellos habían ido a lo de Neherenia antes del almuerzo—. Neherenia. Dios, qué lío.

—Eso, —dijo Serena ásperamente—, es quedarse corto. PTI1, ninguno de los demás puede mirarte a la cara ahora mismo. Están tan avergonzados por no haber visto esto antes. Desde hace años.

—Ellos no deberían estarlo, —Darien hizo una pausa. Sí, realmente había dicho eso. Lo más raro, era que lo sentía así. Echarles la culpa a los perros… errrr, los jefes de Serena… se había convertido en hábito. Amargo, pero reconfortante en su familiaridad.

Pero diez minutos con Neherenia le habían hecho cambiar de opinión sobre muchas cosas. Ella había sido tan rápida, tan despiadada. Tan inhumana y, al mismo tiempo, descorazonadoramente débil. —Ustedes pensaron haber solucionado el problema cuando Seiya fue asesinado. ¿Quién podría culparles? Querían que la pesadilla terminara. No creo que haya culpa en eso.

—¡Ah! —El tono de Serena era amargo, y Darien pudo ver que ella se echaría la culpa durante mucho tiempo. Ella, que estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma por su fina inteligencia, no se había dado cuenta de que el asesino vivía a cuatro millas de su dormitorio. Una píldora difícil de tragar. Él dudó que Serena lo hiciera fácilmente.

Él casi sonrió. Cristo, la adoraba. Ella podría haber sido asesinada, ambos podrían haberlo sido, pero ella nunca se rindió. Se veía tan inocente y delicada como una estatuilla Hummel, pero tenía el carácter de un Glotón2 y la tenacidad de un pit bull3 rabioso.

Sus pensamientos se descarrilaron en una confusión repentina. Neherenia estaba muerta. Su hermana vengada. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Establecerse con Serena? Su vida había girado sobre la venganza desde... bien, desde siempre. ¿Habría ahora espacio para otras cosas? ¿Podría ser posible? La idea era tan maravillosa como aterradora. La venganza era una manta fría, pero él había sido capaz de abrigarse con ella durante años. ¿Habría espacio ahora para más?

—Simplemente no entiendo como mantuvo su fachada por _tanto_ tiempo, —refunfuñó Serena. Formó un pequeño puño y se golpeó la pierna agitadamente.

—No sé como los hombres lobo se mezclan con _cualquier_ humano, —dijo él francamente.

Serena sacudió la cabeza. —Es necesario. Es una habilidad aprendida prontamente. Lo que vistes, no habría engañado a nadie. Creo que Neherenia estaba cansada. Estaba cansada, y quería que terminara. Dejó de mantener la careta y se quedó en su pequeña casa y esperó a que esto terminara.

Darien recordó la mirada en la cara de Neherenia cuando le disparó. Sorpresa, y... ¿alivio?

Él habría apostado su colección de armas a ello.

—A propósito, —el amor de su vida interrumpió sus pensamientos con pesado sarcasmo—, _Señor-yo-puedo-encargarme-de-un-hombre-lobo-a-la-primera-así-que-quédate en-el-coche-Serena,_ no te vas a mover de esa cama por una semana. Entre otras cosas, tienes una conmoción cerebral grave y costillas rotas.

—Tengo... —su memoria volvió; él se lanzo hacia adelante—. ¿Cómo esta tu pierna?

—Recuéstate hacia atrás. —Lo empujó suavemente de regreso contra las almohadas. —¿Mi pierna?

—Se rompió. La oí romperse. Tal vez deberíamos llevarte al hospital. ¿Ha llamado Wyndham al doctor?

—Wyndham la puso en su lugar. ¿Sabes? no te haría daño llamarlo Nicolás. Deja de intentar levantarte. —Ella se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, y apoyó su pierna en el colchón. La hinchazón se veía fea, pero ya no podía ver el bulto del hueso roto. Su pierna estaba fuertemente apretada en elástico. No enyesada.

—¡Huh! Supongo que no se rompió.

—Darien.

—Suerte que tienes, cariño, porque eso podría haber sido grave.

—Darien.

—Y por cierto, debes de haber tenido algún tipo de arranque de adrenalina en aquella casa infernal. Estabas sacudiendo a Neherenia por los alrededores como si estuviera hecha de papel. Era como estar viendo a Hulk. Una Hulk rubia y pequeña.

—_Darien._

—Y no me quedaré aquí, linda. Ni siquiera por ti. —Él se sacudió las mantas—. Este lugar me lleva directo al infierno. Regresaré a mi lugar, y me encantaría que vinieras conmigo. De hecho, insisto en ello. Necesito una enfermera sexy que me cuide.

Ella lo contemplaba. ¿Por qué lo miraba de manera tan extraña? Parte de él lo sabía, una parte suya estaba retirando el velo a fin de que pudiera ver. Él concientemente empujo el conocimiento a un lado. —¿Serena? Vamos, pongámonos de acuerdo. ¿Qué dices, nena?

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Seguro, es fácil. Nos escabullimos hacia la camioneta, saltamos en ella, hacemos una parada rápida en un Colonel4… mataría otro hombre lobo sólo por comer algo de pollo frito…

—_Soy_ una mujer lobo.

Él no parpadeó. —No.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes. Durante un minuto él pensó que ella iba a caerse de la silla. Claramente había estado esperando cualquier reacción excepto esta tranquila negación. —Sí, lo _soy_. _Soy_ una mujer lobo. Esta noche cuando la luna se eleve seré más peluda que la alcantarilla en el vestuario de los YMCA5

Él tranquilamente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No.

Ella se puso de pie de un salto. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, su frente ardió como una lámpara —¡Darien, detente! Tú sabes que lo soy, tú _debes_ saberlo. Soy una mujer lobo.

Él gritó, aunque eso le hizo doler la cabeza como el infierno. —No estoy teniendo esta discusión, para nada, uh-uh, exclúyeme a mí, camarada. —Por supuesto que ella no lo era. Era imposible. Ellos eran los monstruos. Ella era Serena. _Ergo_, nuh-uh, no estaba sucediendo esto, de ningún modo.

Ella gritó tan alto que temió por el espejo en el lado opuesto de la habitación. —¡Soy una mujer lobo!

Sin problemas en la sección de las cuerdas vocales, él rugió respondiendo, ¡Infierno que lo eres!

El carácter de Serena explotó. —¡Por supuesto que lo soy, idiota! ¡_Arranque de adrenalina_! ¡Por favor!

—La ciencia está de mi lado.

—La mierda está de tu lado. Lo habrías visto antes, si te lo hubieras permitido.

—Tú _no_ lo eres, —repitió él tercamente.

—Soy una mujer lobo.

—Sólo estas diciendo eso para que no piense que todos ellos son escoria. Que, a propósito, lo son.

—Ellos no lo son, y yo soy una de ellos.

—No, no lo eres.

—_¡Cómo puedes decir eso! _Solamente puedes engañarte a ti mismo por un tiempo.

—¡Porque no puedo querer a uno de ellos! —rugió—. ¡Eso es absolutamente imposible y no está en el plan! ¡No lo eres, no lo eres, _NO LO ERES! _Saltas por los alrededores como un mono porque practicaste gimnasia anteriormente, te curas rápidamente porque… no lo sé, porque tienes un súper sistema de inmunidad… no te cansas, pero, gran cosa, uno de mis compañeros puede estar por tres días sin dormir, él hace eso todo el tiempo y nunca le ha molestado a excepción de que tiene realmente mal aliento por beber todo ese Mountain Dew6... las personas son diferentes.

Ella se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos. —Oh, Dios mío. Eres un imbécil.

—Quiero decir, no me malentiendas. —Él podía oírse hablando más y más rápido, casi tartamudeando, pero era imposible detenerse—. Eres definitivamente rara. Te concedo eso. Pero las cosas que puedes hacer, está todo dentro del reino de los buenos y viejos _homo sapiens._

—¿Entonces, soy una mentirosa? ¿O sólo estoy loca?

Él no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Después de una larga pausa, dijo, —No lo sé. Tal vez después de trabajar para hombres lobo durante todo este tiempo, piensas que eres... No sé. No soy el cerebro de este equipo.

—Acertaste en eso, —refunfuñó ella.

—Solamente sé que no eres uno de _ellos_. No lo eres. No lo creeré… Y no puedes obligarme a creerlo, —añadió él suavemente, tercamente.

—¿Por qué?

Porque ella no tenía nada, ni una maldita cosa, en común con Neherenia. Porque él quería casarse con ella y tener niños con ella y sus niños no iban a ser peludos. Porque el asesino de su hermana estaba muerto y quería construir finalmente una vida sin dolor. Por eso.

—Simplemente no lo haré.

—Dijiste que no podías querer a una mujer lobo, —dijo ella despacio, y en ese momento se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta, (_sin cojear_, le advirtió su traidora mente) y se volvió a verlo. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas—. Entiendo que piensas que me quieres.

—Sí. —Él hizo una pausa—. Lo siento. Tenía planeadas cerca de mil formas más agradables de decírtelo. No quería soltártelo a medio grito. Realmente me importas, Serena. Desde el minuto que te largaste calle abajo vestida con mi cortina de baño, nunca quise que nada malo te ocurriera, nunca.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor apartándose de él, como si sus palabras la hirieran.

—Entonces quieres una mentira, Darien. No hay ninguna vergüenza en no saber cosas. Pero no estaré con alguien que se pone anteojeras a propósito. Y no se las quitará, sin importar lo que oiga y lo que vea. —Ella abrió de un jalón la puerta y huyó.

—¡Serena, no te vayas! —Se puso las manos sobre los ojos y se retorció en agonía—. Oh, Dios, mi cabeza... joder.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, con fuerza suficiente para estrellarse contra la pared y que el pomo se incrustara en la madera.

Un hombre grande y rubio llenó la entrada. La _llenó._ Su cabello era del color del sol, cortado brutalmente corto. Sus ojos eran de un profundo e hipnotizante verde. Era ancho de espaldas y la camiseta que llevaba puesta no hacía nada para esconder su excelente definición muscular. Dado la ridículamente buena apariencia y la poderosa constitución del hombre, Darien asumió que estaba tratando con un hombre lobo Wyndham.

—Voy a empujar tu cabeza tan dentro de tu culo, —dijo el hombre con siniestra calma—, que serás capaz de besar tu propio colon.

—Anda a perseguir un camión de correo, —le contestó con brusquedad Darien—. Tengo problemas más grandes que lo que sea qué te haya mordido en el culo hoy.

El hombre parpadeó. Alzó un dedo. Hizo una pausa. Giró. Salió. Darien oyó un sonido sordo en el pasillo… ¿Un resoplido? ¿Una risita ahogada? Entonces el extraño volvió, viéndose más tempestuoso que nunca.

—Lo fastidiaste, chico simio.

—Es Chiba.

—Serena no le ha dado a un tipo ni una mirada seductora en años, y tú la tuviste. ¡Ella era tuya, lo único que tenías que hacer era pedírselo! Salva tu vida, te ayuda a vengar a tu hermana, luego finalmente junta su coraje y le dice a tu intolerante lamentable trasero la verdad, y vas y rechazas todo lo que ella es.

— ¿Realmente dijiste seductora?

—Deja de hacerme reír. Esto es una cosa seria, cara de mono.

—Es _Darien Chiba_, ¿tengo que pintarlo en mi frente?

—Voy a lanzarte por la ventana. —Esto dicho en el mismo tono en que alguien más podría haberlo dicho: "Voy a prepararte una taza de café" . La caída probablemente te matará, pero estarás fuera de la vida de Serena, y me hará sentir mejor. Además, te mereces múltiples huesos rotos por hacer llorar a mi amiga.

Mientras hablaba, el hombre se movía con aquella misma rapidez aterradora que Neherenia había demostrado. Agarró el estribo de la cama y empujó. Como si se deslizara sobre hielo, la cama se movió rápidamente sobre la alfombra y golpeó contra la pared opuesta... incómodamente cerca de la ventana. Pero a los sentidos humanos de Darien, el hombre había terminado con "…Hacer llorar a mí amiga." Y de repente su cama estaba contra la ventana.

Él supuso que debería haber estado aterrorizado.

—¡Vamos de una vez, Pastor Alemán!— Su cabeza palpitaba, Darien se retorció débilmente entre las mantas. —¡Tan pronto como salga de esta cama, veremos quién sale por la ventana!

—Mierda. —El hombre soltó su aliento con indignación. —Olvidé que tus heridas no se han curado aún. Ustedes, tíos están hechos de papel de seda, lo juro.

—¡Kelvin!

—¿Qué? —El hombre se volvió. La esposa del Wyndham estaba en la entrada, sus manos sobre las caderas. Darien interiormente gimió.

—Mantén tus manos apartadas de él, —advirtió Rei, viéndose bellamente amenazadora.

—Yo sólo iba a darle algunas pocas palmadas, —dijo Kelvin defensivamente—. No iba siquiera a romperle la piel. No mucho.

—¿Tú y qué ejército, aliento de Bocadillo de Hígado? —se mofó Darien.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves? Este tipo es un idiota al cuadrado. _Y_ _él_ hizo llorar a Serena. —Kelvin pateó el estribo. Darien oyó el crujido de la madera al astillarse—. Por lo cual él sangrará y vomitará y rogará.

—Serena atascaría tu trasero sobre tus omóplatos…

—Valdría la pena, —dijo Kelvin tercamente.

—…Y lo sabes. Además, esa es la razón por la cual _yo estoy_ aquí. El Cabeza de Piedra tiene una conmoción cerebral, así que calculo que le gritaré durante media hora o más hasta que él consienta en ir tras Serena.

Al fin la pareja pendenciera había logrado llamar su atención.

—¿Ir tras de ella? ¿A dónde se fue?

—¿Piensas que iba quedarse _aquí_? ¿Esta noche? Se fue de aquí, amigo. Dudo que esté de vuelta hasta que sepa que ya te fuiste. Avísame, —añadió Kelvin con una gigantesca y aterradora sonrisa llena de dientes—, si necesitas ayuda para empacar.

Darien tiró de los cubrecamas otra vez y se puso de pie. Al instante, el suelo se precipitó hacia su cabeza. —¿Qué dem…?

Rei y Kelvin se inclinaban sobre el.

—No puedes ir a ninguna parte, —le informó ella, mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo—. Neherenia realmente agitó tu caja. Tienes una fea conmoción cerebral y cerca de un trillón de heridas menores.

—Mis rodillas funcionan, —dijo él con los dientes apretados. Despacio, dolorosamente, dio una vuelta sobre sus cuatro extremidades y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta.

—¡Hey!, loco —suspiró Kelvin.

—¿Qué?

—Este perdedor podría llegar a gustarme.

Mano, mano, rodilla, rodilla. Mano, mano, rodilla, rodilla. ¿Qué demonios habían hecho con su ropa? Oh, bien... Kelvin podría aprovechar un buen acto obsceno7 Mano, mano, rodilla, rodilla.

—¿Y si uno de ustedes chicos le diera una transfusión? —preguntó Rei.

—Probablemente funcionaria, —contestó Kelvin indiferentemente—. Aceleraría su curación un día más o menos. Lo suficiente para componerlo.

—Bien, démosle algo de sangre, entonces.

—Olvídalo. Es demasiado estúpido como para dejarse ayudar.

—¿Hola? —habló Darien irritadamente. Conservó la mirada fija en la puerta del dormitorio, que ahora estaba a meras dieciocho millas de distancia—. Puedo oírlos a los dos.

—Discrepo, —dijo Rei—. No acerca de que sea estúpido...

—Y yo sin mi arma, —refunfuñó Darien.

—…Pero probablemente lo haría si creyera que podría alcanzar a Serena más pronto. Y Kelvin, es realmente importante que él la alcance antes del ocaso. ¿_No es cierto_?

—No grites, estoy parado directamente enfrente de ti. Y te lo digo, él no lo hará. Su diminuta mente no puede acercarse a la idea, e incluso si lo hiciera, es un intolerante. ¡Es un… un anti-hombres-lobo!

—¡Maldita sean, ustedes dos! ¿Acaso no estoy en la habitación?

—Cállate, —dijeron ambos al unísono. Luego, Rei dijo . No, espera. Kelvin, levántalo, ¿quieres?

Al mismo tiempo Darien se sintió fácilmente levantado y sujetado en los brazos de Kelvin, como si fuera un bebé. Un grande, ceñudo y peludo bebé. —Me tengo que ir, —casi gritó—, y ustedes dos no están ayudando. —Serena estaba allá afuera sola, pensando Dios sabe qué... porque él era un idiota. Tenía que arreglar esto en seguida. El pensamiento de su infelicidad lo atormentaba. Preferiría tragar un avispero que ser responsable de su dolor.

Kelvin lo colocó en la cama, y Rei le puso las palmas contra el pecho para impedirle levantarse. —Darien, si te damos una pinta de sangre de hombre lobo, tus heridas sanarán en cuestión de horas.

Él los contempló.

—Te lo dije, —dijo Kelvin triunfalmente—. Demasiado tonto. No tiene ni idea de lo qué estas hablando. Mira, en cualquier momento va a empezar a babear.

Hubo un ruido sordo cuando el pie calzado con zapatillas de deporte de Rei aterrizó en el empeine de Kelvin. La sonrisa en su cara nunca vaciló. —¿Qué dices, Rocky?

—Digo que será mejor que ustedes chicos no dejen escapar ni una palabra de esto, —contestó despacio. Pensando: Voy a pagar un precio muy alto por mi estupidez... pero si recupero a Moira, valdrá la pena. —La gente los cazaría sólo por las propiedades en su sangre. Ustedes serían hombres lobo y nosotros seríamos... vampiros, supongo.

—Okay, —Kelvin refunfuñó—, _no_ tan tonto.

—Hagámoslo, —dijo él firmemente—. Ahora mismo. Tengo que encontrar a Serena. Ella hizo que me enamorara y por Dios, que tendrá que conformarse conmigo.

Rei fingió secarse una lágrima. —Eso es tan hermoso.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? Aprieta el puño chico Lassie. Que alguien consiga una aguja, —ordenó Darien.

Kelvin resopló. —a) No orinaría en tu garganta así tu corazón estuviera ardiendo...

—¡Qué asqueroso! —gritó Rei.

—... y b) no te daré una mierda. Además, mantenemos algo de sangre a mano en caso de que Rei salga herida, o uno de nuestros otros amigos humanos.

—Kelvin, —Rei dijo desaprobadoramente—, no deberías…

—Atrás, blondie. He conocido a Serena toda mi vida. No estoy muy interesado en ayudar a alguien que la hace sentir de la manera que el mierda este le hizo sentir hoy.

—El mierda este va a tratar de hacer las cosas bien, —dijo Darien—. Así que consígueme esa sangre...

—No lo digas, —advirtió Kelvin.

—¡Tráela!8

**CONTINUARA…**

PTI: Para tú información. En el original _PYI _(For your information).

**2** Se asemeja a un oso pequeño con una cola larga. Carnívoro de gran ferocidad.

**3** Pit Bull es un término genérico usado para agrupar a diferentes razas o cruces de perros como: Bull Terrier, American Staffordshire Terrier, American Pit Bull ...

**4** Forma popular de llamar a la conocida empresa de comida rápida KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken)

**5** Es el Club de la Asociación Cristiana de Jóvenes, donde se hace ejercicio, gimnasia, natación y campamentos.

**6** Bebida de la Pepsi, mezcla café, azúcar y un suave toque de citrus.

**7** La autora utiliza la palabra mooning, Acto obsceno de bajarse la ropa interior y mostrar el trasero desnudo como insulto o por diversión.

**8** Dice "Fetch" que en inglés es la orden que se le da a un perro para que vaya a buscar alguna cosa que se le lanza como un juego.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8


	12. Chapter 12

**La Loba de Darien**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras aquí os dejo los 2 últimos capítulos de esta historia. Esperamos muchos review y disculpen lo malo. Disfruten.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 12**

Darien corrió. Corrió pasando el jardín de rosas, entrando en el bosque. Su dolor de cabeza se había ido. Se sentía como si pudiera saltar por encima de la mansión. Se sentía como si pudiera derrotar a un ejército. Todo esto, con un vaso de sangre de hombre lobo.

Entendía el secreto de la manada, el modo en que guardaban las distancias. Y respetaba su disciplina en un modo que nunca podía haberlo hecho antes. ¿Qué detenía a los hombres lobo de tomar el control del mundo? ¿De matar brutalmente a los humanos como ganado? Wyndham, naturalmente. Wyndham los mantenía a raya. Y trataba con los renegados, cuando tenía que hacerlo.

Nunca los había querido, pensó Darien, saltando sobre un tronco caído, ágil como una gacela. O un lobo. Pero seguro podía aprender a respetarlos a todos ellos.

Desvío sus pensamientos de la manada, hacia Serena. Realmente podía olerla... su luz, el olor florar, como magnolias de primavera, llamándole. Había supuesto que encontrarla sería complicado en el bosque, en la oscuridad. Tan complicado como atarse los zapatos. Rei le había advertido que los efectos de la sangre, los sentidos más intensificados, desaparecerían al amanecer, pero no le preocupaba. Solo necesitaba un poco más. ¡Allí!

Irrumpió en un claro y la vio. Estaba desnuda, de rodillas en la hierba. Estaba llorando, con abatimiento, y se consolaba a sí misma meciéndose adelante y atrás.

_Ellos tienen sus lugares favoritos, _había dicho Rei_. Lugares donde van cuando no quieren que los vean. O que los oigan. El de Serena es el claro pasando el huerto. Ella estará allí, Darien, y será mejor que seas agradable con ella cuando la encuentres._

Él lo había prometido. Habría prometido cualquier cosa. Y ahora aquí estaba Serena, tan alterada que no lo había visto ni sentido. Aquí estaba Serena, sollozando tan fuerte que su espalda se sacudía a causa de ello. Él había provocado esto. Por la estupidez o terquedad u obstinación clara de Chiba, él había hecho esto.

No tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo.

Dio un lento paso hacia delante justo cuando Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Oh! —lloró, casi gritó—. ¡Oh! ¡Ohhhh... ohhhhhhhhhhh... aauuuuuuuhhhhh... oooooooooooooo!

En un minuto la estaba viendo llorar, desamparada. Al siguiente y fue tan rápido, tan de prisa, que si hubiera parpadeado se lo hubiera perdido , estaba erguida sobre cuatro patas. Los pelos de su piel color champaña eran acariciados por el ligero viento. La luna salió de detrás de las nubes y aun así seguía llorándole a la luna, una loba que soñaba que era una mujer, o una mujer que soñaba que era una loba.

Él se sentó en el suelo. No había pensado en hacer eso, pero en realidad no había tenido elección... las rodillas fallaron y ¡bam! Estaba con el culo sobre las hojas. De repente, estaba muy contento, _muy_ contento, de no tener la pistola. No quería las manos en ningún lugar cerca de un arma ahora mismo que estaba tan aterrorizado. Y fascinado.

Había visto un hombre lobo cambiar antes, naturalmente. Había sido repugnante, por supuesto. Pero ese había sido un secuaz, alguien que había usado para información. No había sido alguien a quien quisiera. Alguien que hubiera abrazado, besado, hecho el amor en el silencio de la noche. Con quien se hubiera duchado. A quien hubiera preparado el desayuno. Oh, demonios, eso no era Serena.

Y él la había negado. Le había dicho que no podía ser una mujer lobo. Negando la importancia de su confesión, volviéndole la espalda a lo que ella era. ¿Por qué? ¿Por venganza? Amy _había sido_ vengada. ¿Por su estúpido sentido humano del modo en que deberían ser las cosas? ¿O simplemente porque no sabía como abrirse a ella?

—Serena —dijo, pero lo que salió fue un susurro.

Ella se giró y le miró. A la luz de la luna, sus ojos eran Azul oscuro. Era tan bella como lobo como cuando era una mujer.

Se alejó… no, se _encogió_, y sintió que la cara se le volvía roja por la culpa. Le había hecho eso. Había tomado a una criatura bella y sin miedo y la había convertido en cobarde como un perro azotado. En un destello de entendimiento, se dio cuenta de que Serena era todas las cosas que el deseaba buena, inteligente, fuerte, tenaz, encantadora , a causa de su herencia, no a pesar de ella.

Lo malo era que no hubiera entendido eso un poquito antes.

—Serena —dijo otra vez, justo cuanto _su_ loba giró y salió corriendo del claro.

Él corrió tras ella.

—¡Espera! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Eres una mujer lobo! ¡Genial! ¡Bien! ¡Lo entendí! —Y todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer fue cambiar justo ante sus ojos porque era tan jodidamente estúpido. Pero no diría eso... no cuando ella ya lo sabia...

—¡Está bien! ¡Los niños pueden ser peludos! ¡No me importa, lo juro! —¿Podía siquiera entender español en su forma de lobo?

Una rama de árbol le golpeó en la mejilla, lo bastante fuerte para hacer que los ojos le lloraran. Se precipitó hacia delante, ignorando el dolor.

—¡Serena, vuelve! ¡No me importa que tengas más vello en el pecho que yo!

Estaba contento de que Rei hubiera insistido en que llevara un par de pantalones de chándal de Wyndham. Le ofrecían a las piernas alguna protección, pero las ramas le estaban arañando mucho los brazos, el pecho y la cara. No importaba. Se lo merecía, de todas formas.

Tropezándose con una raíz al descubierto, cayó despatarrándose, deslizándose sobre su estómago por el suelo del bosque. Jadeando, rodó hasta ponerse de pie y ver otro lobo, uno mucho más grande, con la piel del color de la luz del sol y los ojos tan intensamente verdes que eran casi hipnóticos. Las patas del lobo eran tan grandes como cada una de las manos de Darien. Los músculos se flexionaban y unían bajo la lustrosa pelambre mientras el lobo se acercaba a él, riendo.

¿Riendo?

Sí. Una risa de lobo… Darien nunca se hubiera imaginado que tal cosa fuera posible. El lobo hizo ruidos de resoplidos en la garganta, y definitivamente había un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Aun así, cuando cruzó frente a Darien el lobo dejó salir un gruñido de advertencia y Darien se dio cuenta que aunque al lobo no le agradaba, este no podía evitar reírse.

Kelvin.

Y justo después de ese pensamiento, Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba en mitad de un bosque lleno de hombres lobo.

—No me importa —dijo en voz alta, aunque por supuesto le importaba. Le importaba muchísimo —No me iré sin Serena.

La vio, mirándole desde detrás de un árbol. Entonces, había dejado de correr. O... ¿tal vez le oyó y volvió? El corazón golpeó vertiginosamente ante la idea.

—Serena, lo siento. Soy unas diez mil clases de idiota. No huyas más, y no tengas miedo…

Lentamente, la pequeña loba del color de la luz se adelantó, mirándole fijamente. Él no podía leer su expresión como podía con la de Kelvin. En ese momento, no tenía ni idea de si eso era algo bueno, o algo malo.

Ella rascó en la tierra con su pata. Incluso sus patas eran pequeñas y delicadas; las garras parecían como de madreperla. Rascando en el suelo... ¿símbolos?

Letras.

Se agachó sobre una rodilla para mirar. La luna estaba alta, tan brillante que era difícil mirarla, prestando luz más que suficiente para que pudiera ver...

I-D-I-O-T-A.

Él le sonrió ampliamente.

—Oh, cariño —dijo, y suavemente extendió la mano para tocar su espesa y gloriosa piel. —Esto debe ser amor.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: jajajaj y que I-D-I-O-T-A jajjaaj que bn jajaj toda esta historia es un vacilon jajajaj espero q la hallan disfrutado mucho… ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13 Final

**La Loba de Darien**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no me pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Mary Janice Davidson y el nombre de la novela es La Loba De Pared y los personaje de Sailor moon tampoco son míos si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi yo solo voy adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que me gusto muchísimo y espero que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Capitulo 13**

Serena se movió sigilosamente a través de la habitación. Darien estaba dormido en la cama de la mansión, pero estaba demasiado cansada para estar sorprendida. El amanecer después de que la luna se hubiese ido dejó como siempre su huella; todo lo que quería era una ducha rápida y una siesta de diez horas.

Recordaba la noche anterior claramente. Por supuesto que no procesaba la información de la misma forma siendo un humano que siendo un lobo. Pero recordaba claramente haberlo visto, sabía que él había visto el Cambio. Recordaba la bochornosa vergüenza que sintió, y la huida.

Y entonces había ido en su busca, recordó Serena.

Abrió la ducha y entró antes de que el agua tuviera tiempo de calentarse. Había venido, había corrido detrás de ella gritando las cosas más estúpidas, y haciendo tanto ruido como una estampida de rinocerontes. Kelvin se había revolcado sobre la espalda y alzado las patas al aire; había sido tan divertido.

Y a pesar de sus sentimientos en el tema de Darien la confesión de los sentimientos a todo pulmón Kelvin, una criatura irresistiblemente curiosa, se había _dado la vuelta_. Siempre le gustaba un buen espectáculo. Serena le había seguido, más preocupada de que Darien pudiera tropezar y clavarse una rama en los ojos que de cualquier otra cosa.

Y ahí estaba él, arañado, sangrando por una docena de lugares, y oliendo fuertemente a la sangre del hombre lobo que Rei sin ninguna duda le había inyectado. No se había acobardado ante la forma de lobo, no le había apuntado con una pistola.

De hecho, le había dicho las cosas más alucinantes. Y tocado la piel con el asombro de un niño. Incluso ahora, tenía dificultades para creer que había hecho eso.

¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Felices por siempre jamás? ¿Era posible? Sobre todo, ¿era lo que quería?

Terminó de ducharse, se secó y se deslizó dentro de la cama. A su lado, Darien ni siquiera se movió. No le sorprendía; parecía más cansado que ella.

Habría tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por su futuro _¿Qué futuro?_ después.

Se despertó, prácticamente ronroneando. Encorvada, contraída. Jadeante. Y se corrió, el orgasmo fue una dulce sorpresa, como pelar una naranja y encontrarse chocolate dentro.

La cabeza de Darien estaba entre sus muslos, los dedos la mantenían abierta mientras lentamente y a un ritmo constante lamía, lamía, lamía. Tomando en consideración lo mojada que estaba ¡qué bien se sentía! obviamente había estado ocupado al menos algunos minutos.

—Darien... —gimió.

Rió contra su carne. —Cállate, querida. —La lengua, dentro de ella. Ahora fuera, y suavemente apuñalando su pulsante clítoris. Los dedos, dentro de ella, ahora fuera. Acariciando, poniéndose resbalosos con sus jugos.

Podía oler su erección, violenta y aguda, como un cedro en llamas. La necesidad de él encendió la suya propia; se dio cuenta de que no estaba jadeando, estaba resollando, luchando por respirar, desesperada por tenerle dentro.

Y una parte suya, el uno por ciento de su concentración que no estaba enfocado en correrse de nuevo, pensó que estaba bien. _No estaría aquí conmigo, tocándome, si ya no quisiera estar conmigo_. Sintió los dulces espasmos de otro orgasmo tensándose a través de ella, y jadeó.

—Darien —dijo de nuevo, y le agarró.

—Serena, cariño, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda aquí. —Estaba ascendiendo por el cuerpo, tocándola por todas partes con manos que olían a sexo—. También, vas a casarte conmigo.

—Yo...

—Pero para que no haya ninguna duda. Quiero decir, he entendido que eres más fuerte que yo y dos veces más inteligente. No hay problema. Pero entre nosotros, dulce, nunca va a haber ninguna duda de quien lleva los pantalones en la familia Chiba.

—¿No podrías dejar de hablar, —gruñó con salvaje impaciencia— y follarme?

—Seguro —Había gateado lo suficiente para quedar agazapado a la altura de sus pechos, apoyándose en las manos. La presión era firme, pero no dolorosa. El apalancamiento, de cualquier modo, era una mierda—. Pero primero necesito tu boca.

—¿Qu...? —La caliente y dura longitud estaba empujando entre sus labios, sentía el aroma almizcleño en las ventanas de la nariz, en la garganta. Palpitaba entre las mejillas. Trató de cambiar de posición para poder tomar más, y se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

No es que fuera un problema tan grande. Pero aún así. Era el concepto. Darien la había atado a pesar de su fuerza (allí estaba su miembro, grueso y duro) y no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. No era que Darien (que estaba meciéndose dentro y fuera, empujándose dentro y fuera de su boca) fuera a hacerle daño, pero el hecho era, que ella le estaba haciendo una mamada le gustara o no. A ella (podía sentir sus mandíbulas forzadas al máximo, para acomodarle, pudiendo sentir su sabor salado) sucedía que le gustaba. ¿Pero eso venía al caso?

Comenzó a pulsar y su boca se inundó con el sabor agridulce tan peculiar del semen. Gimió mientras ella tragaba, y sus manos se posaron en su cabello, acariciándole rudamente los rizos.

Se salió, y se apartó, desplomándose a su lado. —Definitivamente no es el mejor momento PC1 de mi vida, —señaló, y la atrajo a sus brazos.

—¿Siquiera sabes lo que eso significa?—. Trataba de estar irritada, pero en verdad, se sentía casi indecentemente satisfecha. Aún podía saborearlo en la boca.

— Perfecta Galletita2. Lo eres, sabes.

—¿Qué? —Se abrazó a él, pasándole los dedos suavemente por los arañazos del pecho.

—Vas a casarte conmigo.

—Dios, Darien, ¡estás tan _seguro_! Quiero decir, estoy _tan_ obsesionada... por ser una mujer lobo y todo...

Cerró los ojos. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me merezco eso, ten piedad. ¿Apesto3, de acuerdo? Aunque, no tan bien como tú...

Le dio un codazo en los riñones, con dureza. —Cerdo. Y perdona, pero no puedo evitar estar atónita por lo fácil que es esto. Quiero decir... Darien... Soy uno de los monstruos. La criatura que has buscado durante años.

—No. Neherenia... _ella_ era la criatura. Tú eres la mujer que amo.

Lo digirió en silencio, jugueteando distraídamente con el vello del pecho.

—Quiero decir, Neherenia era sólo una parte del... grupo. Manada. Lo que sea. _Una_ persona... no define a la manada. No puedo pintar al resto de los otros hombres lobo con la misma brocha. —Se detuvo expectante.

—¿Qué quieres, un aplauso? —Sonrió y le puso los ojos en blanco—. No me estas contando nada que no sepa.

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que los hombres lobo son como cualquier otra persona. Algunos son realmente fabulosos... —la apretó—. Y algunos son más imbéciles, pero la mayoría están en medio. —Otra pausa expectante.

—Darien, sé todo esto. He intentado meterte esa idea en la cabeza durante días.

—Bien, —dijo tentativamente— ¿qué tipo de hombre lobo crees que seré?

Se incorporó sobre un codo y le miró. —¿Qué?

—Rei me dio toda una pinta de sangre de hombre lobo...

—Lo sé, la olí en ti la otra noche.

—...así pude curarme y perseguirte. Creo que me volveré muy velludo en un mes o así. —Se miró el pecho un poco preocupado—. Peludo, quiero decir.

La incredulidad la dejó sin habla durante un largo momento. —Pensaste que la transfusión podría hacerte de la manada... y lo hiciste de todos modos. Para poder encontrarme. —Pudo sentir que su cara se acaloraba y que se le congestionaban los ojos...— Oh, Darien...

—No llores, cariño. Me puedes enseñar todos los trucos de hombre lobo. Irá bien.

—...eres tan idiota.

Una ceja negra se arqueó. —Eso no fue muy romántico.

—Te lo he dicho antes, —explicó, riendo y llorando—, ser un hombre lobo no es algo que puedas pillar. O lo eres, o no lo eres. Podría inyectarte una transfusión todos los días durante un año, pero nunca le aullarías a la luna. —Le besó en la boca, un sentido beso—. Pero pensar que no lo sabías... y lo hiciste de todos modos... Te amo. Por todo tipo de razones, pero mayormente por esto.

—Hey, no fue nada, —presumió—. Y yo también te amo. Y tú _vas_ a casarte conmigo.

—Sí, es lo que continuas diciéndome.

Mostró su lado vulnerable cuando la apretujó de nuevo. —Sí, pero no has respondido.

—Por supuesto que me casaré contigo. He esperado por ti durante... —Pensó en los años solitarios — ...durante tanto tiempo.

La besó de nuevo, un cálido beso en la boca. —Tengo un millón de preguntas. Como, ¿si te depilas las piernas cuando tienes forma humana, tu loba tendrá las piernas sin pelo? ¿Y cuanto Nair4 gastas en un mes, de cualquier modo?

Cerró los ojos. —Creo que me gustaba más cuando no querías ver la verdad.

—Y, ¿qué pasaría si estuviéramos haciendo el amor y saliera la luna? Quiero decir, soy un tipo con una mentalidad abierta pero...

—Darien, —gruñó— me estás matando. Y será mejor que estés bromeando, porque eso es ambas cosas, ridículo _y_ asqueroso. Puedo ver que voy a tener que conseguirte algunos libros.

—Así que, ¿Cómo de fuerte eres? ¿Puedes levantar un coche sobre la cabeza?

—Darien...

—No un coche de verdad, como un Cadillac... pero qué tal un Volkswagen, ¿podrías levantarlo?

—¡Darien!

—¡Rápido! Echemos una pulseada. El vencedor tendrá que lavar los platos de por vida.

Le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. —No me puedo creer que anhelara el día en que aceptases la verdad.

—Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, cariño. —La actitud bromista se borró y la miró ansiosamente.

—¿Podemos tener niños? Quiero decir... ¿puedes... con un tipo normal?

—Sí. _Y serán muy especiales_. Nunca podías estar seguro de lo que obtendrías cuando un humano se apareaba con un lobo. Podías engendrar un hombre lobo. Podías engendrar un humano. Podías engendrar un humano con fuerza y agilidad extraordinarias. Podías engendrar un hombre lobo que pudiera controlar el Cambio. Siempre había sido como una apuesta a los dados. Siempre había sido excitante.

—¿Qué serán? —La mirada era curiosa, maravillada. Los dedos se movieron suavemente por su estómago, como si ya pudiera sentir la vida dentro. Podía sentirle contra el muslo, otra vez duro, y caliente. Deseándola tanto, como ella a él.

—Serán lo que quieran ser, —dijo, besándole de nuevo, atrayéndole, y abriéndose para él. En cuerpo y mente.

**Fin**

**PC significa Políticamente Correcto.**

**2**** Esto es un juego de palabras ya que en inglés Galletas Perfectas son "Perfect Cookies", y tiene las mismas iniciales de Políticamente Correcto, término que se aclaró en la nota al pie anterior**

**3****Juego de palabras con Suck, que puede significar chupar o apestar.**

**4**** Marca de cera depilatoria.**

**N/A: Noooo se termine esta cómica historia Darien sinceramente me mata de la risa jajaja, quien lo diría nos salio bien preguntón jjajaajja parece que aquí la centrada es Serena jjajajaja Rei con un temperamento volátil y Nicolás mas tranquilo que una hoja y ese Kelvin si es malo con Darien jajjaja, me rei mucho no se ustedes pero yo si jajaja.. Agradezco a todas mis seguidoras, se les quiere mucho, mucho… gracias por sus REW y ánimos… saludos.**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**PD: dentro de 4 días en la noche subo Rey de Diamantes… sale en escena Amy y Richard… vamos haber que tan sumisa puede llegar hacer muajajaja ¬¬.**

1 PC significa Políticamente Correcto.

2 Esto es un juego de palabras ya que en inglés Galletas Perfectas son "Perfect Cookies", y tiene las mismas iniciales de Políticamente Correcto, término que se aclaró en la nota al pie anterior

3 Juego de palabras con Suck, que puede significar chupar o apestar.

4 Marca de cera depilatoria


End file.
